Iced
by DivineSpiritual
Summary: Jack and Danny used to be close. That is till when Jack nearly kills Danny with his winter powers. Erasing Danny's memory of his older brother's powers and Jack shuts him out, the close bond is strained between them. But his powers are revealed which causes a harsh winter on the country and Danny is determined to get his brother back and stop winter.
1. Chapter 1

**_ICED_**

"Legends have been passed down from generation to generation. It would only make sense if these legends would be based on truths. It has been told of the Frozen Heart."

_Born of cold and winter air_

_And mountain rain combining_

_This icy force both foul and fair_

_Has a frozen heart worth mining_

The late evening sun began to set in the distant. Walking among the fields of a large beautiful country were Vikings. They were hard at work at the moment. A small girl with wavy brown hair was following right behind them. A tiny pure white filly followed her close behind. A boy about the same age as her glanced back and urged her to faster,

"Hurry, Carrie! Gobber says we have to have all this wood and ice stacked before night falls!"

"Coming Hiccup! Come on, Avalon." The little girl Carrie said to her horse. Avalon neighed playfully and trotted after her mistress.

_So cut through the heart, cold and clear_

_Strike for love and strike for fear_

_See the beauty, sharp and sheer_

_Split the ice apart_

_And break the frozen heart_

The Vikings continued to either chop through ice or the woods. They sang all the while.

_Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_

_Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_

_Beautiful!_

_Powerful!_

_Dangerous!_

_Cold!_

_Ice has a has a magic, can't be controlled_

_Stronger than one, stronger than ten_

_Stronger than a hundred men! Hyup!_

_Born of cold and winter air_

_And mountain rain combining_

_This icy force both foul and fair_

_Has a frozen heart worth mining_

_Cut through the heart, cold and clear_

_Strike for love and strike for fear_

_There's beauty and there's danger here_

_Split the ice apart_

_Beware the frozen heart_

Finally, they were all done for the day and the Vikings headed toward their own village. Carrie and Avalon followed close behind. The sun had set to make the night sky take over with its peaceful moon and twinkling stars. Not so far from the Viking village was a modern kingdom. It was set near a large vast lake. This was known as Caricatury and it was ruled over by King Atem and his wife Queen Bast.

Inside one of the many rooms was a small boy about nine years old. He had white hair that was wind swept and at that moment, he was fast asleep. He breathed in rhythm all the while sweet dreams played in his mind. He would have continued to sleep until,

"Jack."

Another boy spoke up. He was much younger at least five years old and had spikey black hair similar to Jack's that flopped all over his face. His green eyes showed with excitement as he crawled onto the bed and even got on top of his older brother,

"Jack! Come on, wake up! Wake up!"

Despite being awakened, Jack merely laughed and said, "Danny, go back to sleep."

Danny pouted and merely lay on top of Jack, "But I can't! I'm wide awake! I wanna play! Please?"

"I want to sleep. So go play by yourself." Jack replied and shoved his little brother off.

Danny gasped as he fell from the bed and onto the floor. He folded his arms and scowled. He wanted to play but not by himself. He pondered before an idea popped into his head. Smiling, he got back onto Jack's bed and whispered in his ear, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Jack opened his icy blue eyes and gave Danny a playful smirk. It was not long until the two rushed out of their shared room and hurried down the stairs. Danny was so excited that he pulled Jack's hand to go faster, "Okay, just hold on." Jack said with a laugh at his little brother's enthusiasm.

The two brothers rushed into a large living room which would be the perfect playground. Once Jack had shut the door, Danny shouted, "Do the magic, big bro! Do it!" Jack laughed and held out his hands and Danny gasped at how beautiful the magic his brother was doing.

Jack was no ordinary boy for he was born with winter powers that a normal human did not. Swirling the tiny cold crystals, Jack glanced back at Danny, "Ready to have a little fun?"

Danny nodded in excitement and Jack let loose the swirling beauty to the ceiling. Snowflakes burst upon contact and started to fall gently, "This is so cool!"

"Now watch this." Jack picked up a small walking stick and with it, he slammed it onto the floor and frost spread throughout the carpet. Danny laughed and the two started doing snow activities; making a snowman, skating all around on the ice and even sliding down a large hill of snow.

Danny climbed on the top of a small snow made hill and jumped. Jack laughed as he made another pile of snow to appear. His brother was getting more excited and started to jump while he made more snow piles. However, Danny started to go too fast and Jack could see it.

"Wait!"

Danny however was having so much fun that he did not hear him, "Yay!"

"Slow down!" Jack warned as it was getting harder to make more snow hills. If he messed up once, his brother could get hurt. In his attempt to concentrate, the older brother slipped on the ice with his bare feet and fell to the floor. He watched in horror as Danny jumped into the air for he did not realize Jack had slipped, "Danny!" Jack instinctively held out his hand to try to stop him.

"Jack?" Danny called back. However, a blast of frost came from his hand and struck Danny straight in the head.

Danny blacked out at once and he flopped onto the soft snow. Jack's eyes widen in fear at this. He got to his feet and hurried over to his brother, "Danny?" He questioned and gasped to see a strand of white hair appear within Danny's raven colored hair. Feeling that he was very cold, Jack cried out, "Mom! Dad!" He was so scared for his little brother he didn't notice that frost and ice spread from his bare feet and surrounded the room. "It's okay, Danny, I got you. You're going to be okay. I promise."

"Jackson? Daniel?" A deep voice called from the doorway. A man with strange spikey hair opened the doors and gasped at the sight. His violet eyes widen when he saw the room was frozen and his two sons were on the floor. A beautiful woman with long dark brown hair and green eyes appeared right behind him.

"Oh my goodness." Bast whispered in horror.

"Jackson? What happened? Did you? This is getting out of hand!" Atem said in a stern voice even though he was more worried than angry.

"I'm sorry! It was accident!" Jack said with a wince and held Danny even closer, "I'm sorry, Danny."

Bast quickly took Danny into her arms and gasped, "Atem, he's as cold as ice. What do we do?"

"I think there is only one person who can help us." Atem said with a serious frown while Bast stared and gasped.

"Do you think they will help?" she questioned and he took Jack's hand.

"Let's hope so. Now let's hurry."

Without another word, the royal family got on their horses and rode out of the palace and out of the small kingdom right into the woods. They rode hard and fast through the forest until they made it to the Viking village. Since it was late, the Vikings were all asleep; except for Carrie and Avalon since they had heard the galloping of horses. They peeked through the window and gasped to see the king, queen, and princes.

"Carrie?" Hiccup yawned and she shushed him,

"Come look, Hiccup!" she whispered and the boy came over to see for himself.

Atem shouted, "Please help! My youngest son!"

The doors opened to show the Vikings come walking out, "My king, why did you come here?" Stoik, the chief of the Vikings and Hiccup's father came walking up.

"I am so sorry to disturb you my friend, Stoik but it is my son Daniel." Atem said and Bast stepped forward while she was holding Danny.

"Gobber?" Stoik turned to his blacksmith and he stepped forward.

"Aye, the poor lad," Gobber walked over and using his hand, he placed it on Danny's hand and observed the white streak in his hair, "You were lucky it wasn't his heart. If it was, well, it wouldn't be pretty."

"Please, do what you can to help him." Atem said with a hint of plea in his voice.

"Gobber, do you think you can fix this?" Stoik questioned and Gobber sighed as he thought it over,

"I can. But my recommendation is that he never remembers what happened, or anything about magic." Gobber frowned at Jack who stared at these words, "He will be okay."

"But he won't remember that I have powers?" Jack questioned as Gobber used magic to get rid of the memories and of the harsh magic that was inflicted upon Danny.

"I'm sorry, my son, but it's for the best." Atem said with a sigh.

Jack looked down heartbroken when Gobber placed a hand on his shoulder, "Listen, Jackson, ye might wanna listen. Your powers that ye were born with will only get stronger. It is a beautiful magic but very dangerous," Jack glanced up with a frown and Gobber sighed, "That's why ye have to be careful, because in the future, fear will be yer mortal enemy. And it may cost you yer life."

Jack gulped as he backed up. Atem leaned down to hug his son, "It's all right, Jackson, we will do what we can to make sure that never happens."

"And I promise to protect Danny and keep him safe." Jack said and he glanced at his younger brother.

"Right, which means we will have to take extra precautions," Atem informed and they returned home to do what they could, "We will keep the gates to the kingdom locked, homeschool the children so they won't have to go to school, lower the staff to a butler and maids, and keep his powers hidden from everyone…" They had moved Jack's bed and things to another room away from Danny, "Including Daniel."

Danny rushed over in time to see Jack just about to go into his room. Jack glanced back at him one last time before he walked inside. The younger brother stared and glanced down sadly. Time went by and one winter day, Danny could see snow outside. He laughed and rushed over to Jack's door, "Jack?" He knocked before he began to sing,

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

_Come on let's go and play _

_I never see you anymore_

_Come out the door_

Danny drew a picture of him and Jack and sighed while pushing it away.

_It's like you've gone away _

_We used to be best buddies _

_And now we're not _

_I wish you would tell me why _

He walked back to the door and pressed his ear to it.

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

_It doesn't have to be a snowman _

"Go away, Danny." Jack called through the door and Danny sighed sadly,

_Okay, bye_

Bast had given birth to a baby girl with brown hair. She smiled happily as she held her and looked at Atem, "Meet Emma, our daughter." She said with a sigh. Jack tiptoed forward and he smiled down at his baby sister. However when he placed his hands on the bed, frost started to spread slowly. He gasped and quickly backed away. Bast frown and Atem sighed, "I have an idea," he said later and put on thick gloves for Jack, "The gloves should help. See? Conceal."

"Don't feel." Jack said sadly.

"Don't let it show." They both said together.

A couple more years went by and Danny was by now eight years old. He knocked on Jack's door once more.

_Do you want to build a snowman_

_Or ride our bike around the halls? _

He rode the bike down and crashed to the floor. But he was perfectly fine and he smiled at Emma who was only two at the moment.

_I think some company is overdue_

_I've started talking to_

_The pictures on the walls_

"Hang in there, John!" he gave a man on a painting a wink.

_It gets a little lonely, _

_All these empty rooms, _

_Just watching the hours tick by_

"Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock…" Danny said with a sigh while staring up at a clock and he hugged Emma close.

But Jack still remained in his room. He was upset to know that he could never ever be there for Emma or Danny. And even worse his powers were getting stronger by the day. He nearly let loose more ice and he was trying to keep calm. Atem and Bast were worried for their eldest child.

"I'm scared. It's…it's getting stronger." Jack said as he gripped his white hair.

"Getting upset will only make things worse. Please calm down." Atem said as he held out his hands.

"No! Don't touch me!" Jack ordered and backed up before his mother and father can even step toward him, "Please, I don't want hurt you."

Atem and Bast frowned sadly at him. They understood how he felt. They wish they could do something for him but it could not be done. Another few years went by and it was then the king and queen decided to head out to see another part of the world. They were to be gone for a while and Jack, Danny, and Emma were to stay behind.

Thirteen year old Danny rushed toward Atem and Bast's room. When he passed by Jack's room, he paused and looked back. He was tempted to knock and ask him if he was going to say goodbye to their parents but he decided it would be a waste of time. Shrugging, he continued to his destination. Emma was already there hugging her parents.

"Bye momma and papa. Please come back soon." Emma said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry, sweetie, we will be back before you know it," Bast said gently to her daughter and rubbed her long brown hair, "Now be good for your brothers."

"See you guys in two weeks." Danny said as he hugged Atem and then Bast.

"Look after Emma and behave yourself, Daniel." Atem replied and returned his younger son's hug.

The couple then proceeded with their suitcases toward the main exit. Jack was there waiting and he frowned deeply at them, "Do you really have to go?" he asked, concern clear in his eyes.

"You'll be fine, Jackson." Atem said kindly.

With these parting words, the king and queen set off to go on their vacation by going by plane. However, a storm hit the plane and it fell to the ocean. No one survived the crash; not even the royal parents. News hit the children hard. A funeral took place and Danny and Emma along with their servants were the only ones to say goodbye to their deceased parents. Emma was sobbing and she hugged Danny.

"It's okay, Emma. It's okay. I'm here." Danny whispered, hugging his little sister close.

"But where's Jack?" Emma questioned, looking up with tearful brown eyes. Where was Jack indeed? He looked toward the palace and wondered where his older brother was through the whole funeral.

Much later, he made his way to Jack's room. He had a feeling this wouldn't make any difference but he had to try one last time. He knocked slowly and called, "Jack?" No answer again and he sighed,

_Come on, I know you're in there, _

_Emma's been asking where you've been, _

_People say "have courage";_

_And I'm trying to_

_I'm right out here for you_

_But first you have to let me in_

He turned putting his back to the door and slid down until he sat on the ground.

_We only have each other and our sister _

_It's just us three_

_What are we gonna do?_

A long pause before Danny sighed and whispered,

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

He closed his eyes and on the other side was Jack sitting in the same position. Hearing these words and knowing he still couldn't do anything without revealing his powers, Jack could only bury his head into the hood of his sweatshirt and he began to cry into his knees. Danny stared up at the celling before he too began to cry…


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, here's the next chapter. Also, I've gotten a couple of reviews saying that if Danny doesn't have his ghost powers, this wouldn't be considered a DP/ROTG crossover. Guys, let me just say that Danny doesn't have ghost powers in this. But just because he doesn't, doesn't mean this story isn't a DP crossover. It's still Danny. Not to mention there will be other DP characters in this as well that you will see. However, I might...JUST might much later in this story have Danny get ghost powers. BUT, we will see. I will also say that Emma isn't some random chick I made. She is really Jack's younger sister from the movie. I just thought it would be a nice twist for her to be in this. And you will see why. Until then, please enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

><p>A year had gone by since the passing on of King Atem and Queen Bast. On a warm summer day, Caricatury was for once bustling with life as people were coming into the kingdom. The excitement for this was that the heir to the throne was to be crowned king. Jackson had come of age and was to take over his parents' place since he was the eldest. To celebrate his coronation, people within Caricatury were invited; as well as a few other old friends Atem and Bast once had.<p>

The family's long time butler Hodges was there to greet all the guests, "Welcome to Caricatury. The gates shall be opening soon." He said and he turned to the maids to make sure everything will be prepared.

Among the crowds was a familiar brown haired girl. It was Carrie and she was with her full grown horse Avalon, "Care for a snack, old girl?" Carrie asked with a smile playing at her pink lips. Avalon neighed and nudged her, "Okay, but let's share." She took out an apple and the two munched on it together.

Walking by the unsuspecting pair was a woman with bright red hair and sharp green eyes. A short man with gray hair and a very tall buff man with green hair walked with her, "Ah Caricatury. I heard this place is supposed to hold a deep secret." The woman said with an evil smirk.

"And that's why you dragged us here?" The short man asked while his fellow friend nodded.

"Shut up, Bertrand. This may be a good chance to get what I want for they don't call me Penelope Spectra for nothing. And don't roll your eyes, Skulker." Spectra retorted and she ran her fingers through her red hair.

"I just think this is a waste of time." Skulker said with a groan.

"Nonsense. Now let's hurry."

As Spectra hurried her comrades, a few teenage girls were talking among themselves, "I can't wait to see the princes!" one girl said with a squeal.

"I know! I heard they are like the hottest guys ever!" Another added with a dreamy sigh.

Inside the palace, still asleep was Danny. His hair was way more messy than usual. Over the course of years, he had grown to a handsome young man even though he was only fourteen. He still had the white streak in his raven colored hair and his freckles had disappeared. Right now he was snoring up a storm from a good dream he was having. Hodges had come back in the palace to get everyone ready and he knocked on Danny's door.

"Prince Daniel?" Danny yawned as he sat up from hearing his name being called and the knock.

"What?"

"Sorry to wake you, sir, but…"

"No! Don't worry about it, Hodges. I am totally awake. In fact I've been awake all night," Danny said still half and he started to fall asleep again but he jumped awake again, "Who is it?"

"It's still me, sir," Hodges said with a small laugh, "It's time to get ready anyway."

"Right…get ready for what?" Danny called while he stretched and tried to wake up.

"Your brother's coronation."

"My brother's coronation," Danny repeated and he opened his eyes half way to look at his suit he had prepared for today. Reality hitting home, the boy gasped, "Right! It's coronation day! Can't believe it!" He dressed quickly in a dark blue suit, combed his hair until it laid flat and neat on his head which was a hard thing to do, and he rushed out of his room, "Emma! Emma, wake up!" He knocked on his little sister's room and shouted, "It's coronation day!"

"Danny! I need my sleep!" Emma said with a groan and she opened the door in time to see her older brother go rushing down the hallway. It was clear he didn't care about that. Pumped with excitement, Danny watched the servants prepare that morning.

_The window is open, so's that door_

_I didn't know they did that anymore_

_Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?_

He rushed by some butlers carrying out the dinner plates in question.

_For years I've roamed these empty halls_

_Why have a ballroom with no balls?_

_Finally they're opening up the gates_

Danny started shaking hands with a suit of armor, which caused him to make the hand come off. Smiling with embarrassment, he put the hand back in at the wrong angle and ran off.

_There'll be actual real live people_

_It'll be totally strange_

_But man, am I so ready for this change_

The young boy raced to the top of the palace and looked out from a balcony to see people coming in from all kinds of cars.

_'Cause for the first time in forever_

_There'll be music, there'll be light_

_For the first time in forever_

_I'll be playing through the night_

Danny then was in the garden with the royal family's dog Cujo. He rubbed the back of his neck consciously and glanced at himself in the reflection of the pool.

_Don't know if I'm too shy to do this_

_But I'm somewhere in that zone_

_Cause for the first time in forever_

_I won't be alone_

He then leaned down to pet Cujo on the head.

_Man, I can't wait to meet everyone!_

_What if I meet... the one?_

He gasped and Cujo barked. Danny rushed back into the palace and took out a wooden stick. He pretended he was some mighty hero while waving it around like a sword.

_Tonight imagine me suit and all_

_Like a mighty hero, cool and tall_

_The picture of sophisticated dignity_

He ended up hitting himself with the stick and he winced in pain. He merely shrugged it off and continued to romp around.

_Ow! I suddenly see her standing there_

_A beautiful stranger, tall and fair_

_I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face_

Danny did eat some candy and tried to do it like it was some cool thing. After gulping it down, he stood up straight to face a head statue of a woman.

_But then we laugh and talk all evening,_

_Which is totally bizarre_

_Nothing like the life I've lead so far_

He pretended to dance with the statue but due to his clumsy antics, he ended up flinging the statue head into a cake. The boy simply hurried away into another room that had paintings all around.

_For the first time in forever_

_There'll be magic, there'll be fun_

_For the first time in forever_

_I could be noticed by someone_

He pretended to be acquainted with the people in the photographs and hoped this would be good practice for the upcoming event.

_And I know it is totally crazy_

_For a boy like me to dream about romance_

_But for the first time in forever_

_At least I've got a chance_

Danny leaned against the wall and thought over of how to do this. He did feel nervous and shy because he was going to meet so many people.

Meanwhile, a young man was sitting at the window sill and looking at the people arriving. He too was anxious as Danny, but with a very different emotion. It was Jack. He had grown to a very handsome young man of the age of eighteen. His ice blue eyes held depression and fear. He was now a legal adult and ready to take the throne. But this was going to be difficult. His winter powers were stronger than ever and he really hoped to get this coronation over and done with.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good kid you always have to be_

He sighed as he stood up and walked over to the dresser. He could see a picture of his father Atem looking regal and powerful. He wanted to do well for his deceased father. Jack sighed as he took a ball and a small stick to pretend they were going to represent his crowning. He tried to focus and keep his feelings down.

_Conceal, don't feel, put on a show_

_Make one wrong move and everyone will know_

However, Jack saw his frost spread upon the items and he put them down quickly. He glanced down to see to his dismay that his bare feet had also spread frost upon the carpet floor. He closed his eyes and focused on combing his usual wind swept hair down to look neat.

_But it's only for today_

Danny rushed through a door with a bright smile on his face.

**Danny**: _It's only for today_

Jack glared as he put on the thick gloves and some boots, which he hated both very much.

**Jack**: _It's a pain to wait_

Danny was near the main gates by now. He was really excited.

**Danny**: _It's a pain to wait_

Jack finally opened the door of his room and turned toward Hodges who had been waiting patiently.

**Jack**: _Tell the guards to open up the gate_

**Danny**: _The gate_

Once the guards had opened the gates, Danny rushed out and smiled at all the crowds of people coming in. There were elder folk, adults, children, and even teenagers his own age.

_For the first time in forever_

Jack was heading toward the main balcony that overlooked the courtyard. He was putting on a light blue jacket as he was doing so.

**Jack**: _Don't let them in, don't let them see_

**Danny**: _I'm getting what I'm dreaming of_

**Jack**: _Be the good kid you always have to be_

**Danny**: _A chance to change my lonely world_

**Jack**:_ Conceal_

**Danny**: _A chance to find true love_

**Jack**: _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

As Jack overlooked the arriving guests, Danny rushed out of the palace to rush around the parking lot. He just felt good to be able to look around.

**Danny**:

_I know it all ends tomorrow,_

_So it has to be today_

_'Cause for the first time in forever_

_For the first time in forever_

_Nothing's in my way!_

Just as he stopped singing, he was so absorbed that he didn't hear the sound of approaching car. In which case, brakes were heard, and Danny felt something hard struck him in the side. He cried out in both pain and surprise as he was flung backwards. He tripped over a forgotten bucket and he fell on his behind. He managed to sit up and rub his sore butt.

"Hey! What gives?" He shouted in frustration to whoever dared killed his mood by hitting him.

The car's engine stopped, and someone stepped out, "Oh I am so sorry! I didn't mean to!" a Spanish accent voice said and a beautiful Spanish teenage girl with long curly black hair wearing pink clothing closed the door to her car. Her aqua eyes held concern as she frowned at Danny, "Are you okay?"

Danny couldn't help but notice just how beautiful she was. He stared for a long moment, gawking like an idiot before he realized she had asked him a question, "Uh…yeah! Yeah I'm fine!"

"Are you sure? I think I might have hit you pretty hard." The girl said with a wince.

"No really! That was totally my fault! I am major klutz and I wasn't looking where I was going." Danny said with a laugh despite feeling a sharp pain go through his side.

"Well, I guess that's good," she answered with a sigh of relief and she held out her hand, "Oh here, let me help you up."

Danny smiled and felt his cheeks burn red as he accepted her hand. She helped him to his feet despite the bucket still being on his foot, "Thanks." He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're welcome. Oh, I'm Paulina Sanchez." Paulina said with a polite curtsy.

"I'm Prince Daniel of Caricatury." Danny replied as he gave a bow.

"Prince?" Paulina's eyes widen as she had not known she was the royal prince himself and she quickly bowed, "My prince!"

This caused Danny to stagger backwards. But with the bucket still on his foot, he tripped and Paulina gasped to see this. She grabbed his hand, but he only ended up pulling her down with him, "Um hi?"

"Hi." Paulina said with a nervous laugh herself and she started to get up.

"Wow, talk about awkward. Not that you're awkward, but it's just that I'm the awkward one here," Danny said as he was once again on his feet, "You're beautiful. Wait what?" He never felt more nervous in his life and decided to focus his attention of getting the bucket off his foot before he had another mishap.

"I would like to say sorry for hitting the prince with my car," Paulina began while clasping her hands and Danny glanced back at her once he kicked the stupid bucket away, "And for anything else I did wrong after that."

"Hey! Take it easy! I am totally not like that, really!" Danny said waving his hands and didn't want to give this girl the wrong impression, "I mean, not even my older brother Jack since he's not so bent on rules. And my younger sister Emma is pretty easy going. Other than that, I am one of the most laid back princes you will ever meet." Man did that sounded desperate. He felt even more nervous and Paulina slowly smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup. So need to worry." Danny began to swing his arms back and forth as the uneasy silence fell on them both. Luckily bells began to ring from afar and the boy remembered what day it was, "Oh right! The coronation! Man I totally forgot about that. Heck I better go," he turned and started to hurry off but turned to look back at Paulina, "Um, see ya!" he turned back around and ended up smacking into a pole. He gasped in pain and he laughed with a weak smile, "Oops, there I go again."

Paulina watched him go and slowly smiled.

It was not long until everyone was sitting in a large room that was to hold Jack being crowned. Emma had her long brown hair tied neatly in a ponytail and she wore a simple red dress. She was waiting politely with her hands clasped together. Danny stood beside her and he was eagerly waiting for this to be over so he can get started with a party. He glanced into the crowds and recognized Paulina. Seeing him look in her direction, she held up a hand and waved at him. Danny waved back quickly and looked over in time to see Jack being crowned.

Jack slowly stood up straight and reached over to take the golden sphere and scepter. But before he could do that, the man holding the said items cleared his throat. Confused, the white haired young man glanced up, "Your majesty, the gloves." The man said silently.

Jack rolled his eyes but he knew he had no choice in the matter. He didn't want to cause a scene. He only hoped he could get this over with. He glanced down at the thick white gloves that covered his hands. Gulping and breathing slowly, he took them off. He placed the gloves on the pillow before he stared at the objects. Finally, he took the sphere and scepter and turned around to face the crowd. The people all stood up and the man holding the pillow began to speak,

"In honor of this day, from now on, the eldest is now crowned…" Jack wasn't paying attention in the slightest since he was busy trying to keep his feelings under control. He looked down and gasped to see to his horror that frost was spreading upon the items within his bare hands, "Please welcome, King Jackson of Caricatury." Before the man could finish, Jack put the items back and once again adorned his gloves. He turned to see if anyone saw what happened. But the clapping told him they didn't and he sighed in relief.

Later that evening, people danced about and games were played. In the main throne room, Hodges spoke up, "May I present, King Jackson of Caricatury." He held out his hand and Jack came walking up. Once he was near the chair, he waved with a small smile, "Prince Daniel of Caricatury," Hodges went on and Danny rushed up. He nearly tripped his way over, but he managed to regain his footwork and smiled at the crowds of people, "And Princess Emma of Caricatury." Emma walked up to her two brothers and smiled gently at the people before her.

Clapping could be heard and the three siblings seem to feel a little more at ease. After a minute, music began to play again. Emma was feeling rather hungry. She sighed and glanced up at her brothers, "I'm going to grab a bite to eat. Excuse me." She then rushed off with Jack nodding. Danny however gasped,

"Wait, Emma?" But the little girl had already disappeared into the crowds. Danny sighed and felt even more nervous because he was standing beside his older brother. He hadn't spoken with him for so long that it was really awkward. He started to rub his neck again and think of something when,

"Hey." A deep voice said beside him.

Danny blinked and turned to see Jack smiling at him. For a moment he didn't know what to say before Danny realized what had happened, "Hey me?" he asked to make sure he heard right. Jack was actually talking to him? When he got a nod from him, Danny felt joy go through him, "Oh! Hey to you too!"

"Nice suit. You look great." Jack complimented with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah thanks! You look cooler," Danny said and gulped on what he said, "Not that you weren't cool before, but you just look really great tonight."

Jack laughed at how nervous Danny was being. He missed his younger brother's presence and he smiled down at him, "Thanks," he sighed and stared at the crowds of people, "So, this is what a party is like huh?"

"Yeah. It's way more crowded than I thought it would be." Danny nodded and started swinging his arms around.

"What's that awesome smell?" Jack questioned and he and Danny inhaled deeply.

"Burgers!" The two brothers chorused and they started laughing. After their short mirth, they smiled at each other.

"Your majesty?" Hodges came walking up with Spectra right behind him. Jack and Danny turned to show they had heard their butler, "May I present, Pineedle Specs."

"Penelope Spectra, you moron!" Spectra said harshly but regained herself to smile sweetly at the two young men, "The main news anchor of this country as you can see. Now, may I offer you a dance in celebration of you being crowned king? I would think a handsome young man such as yourself would like to have at least one." To demonstrate, Spectra made wild dancing moves. Danny and Jack both tried hard not to laugh and manage to let out a few chuckles when they saw Spectra's red hair flop out of proportion.

Regaining himself in time, Jack said, "Thanks, but I don't dance," Danny was still laughing quietly and his older brother continued with an impish smirk on his face, "But my brother does."

"Yeah I…wait what?" Danny looked at Jack in confusion but before he could retort, Spectra merely took his hand,

"Very well then! Come my boy. I can assure you that I am the best dancer ever!" She moved off pulling Danny into the dancing crowds.

"Yeah but…Jack?" Danny glanced back at his brother in hopes he would help him out. But Jack merely continued to smirk and say,

"Sorry, bro, you're on your own in this one."

Danny and Spectra started to dance although the woman was doing some outrageous moves while the young boy merely dawdled from side to side. During the whole thing, he tried hard to avoid getting his feet stepped on even though that turned out to be useless, "I was just curious. This city used to have its gates open for anyone to come and go. But then they shut it for about nine years. Do you have any idea why?"

"No." Danny said simply and truthfully. He honestly didn't know why the gates were shut.

"Oh I see," Spectra said in disappointment but she merely shrugged and took Danny's hand. This caused him to once again look back at Jack. The older brother was laughing his head off and when he looked back, he could see Danny giving him a dirty look, "Let me show you my real moves!"

Finally, Danny was able to go stand back beside Jack. Seeing his brother laughing still, Danny huffed, "Had your fun?"

"Sorry, but she sure was sprucely." Jack said sarcastically and Danny stretched his back and added his own comment,

"Especially for an old lady in high heels."

"You okay?" Jack asked amusement still laced in his voice but he was also concerned.

"Yeah. In fact, never been better," Danny replied and he smiled widely to show he meant it, "This is really fun. Don't you want it to be like this all the time?"

"Yeah," Jack nodded but then remembered that it could not happen. His smile faded to a deep frown and he turned away to add quietly with sorrow and regret, "But it can't."

Danny saw this and frowned as well, "Um why not?" he questioned.

"It just can't." Jack answered sharply and harshly.

This caused Danny to quickly back up. Confused and hurt, the younger brother sighed, "I'm going to go check on Emma." What he wanted to do was to get away from the awkward and painful silence that fell upon him and Jack. He honestly didn't know what is causing Jack to be so anti-social but asking him wouldn't do anything. He walked off into the crowds with his head low.

Jack heard Danny go and he turned his eyes to watch him. He wanted so badly to tell him why they couldn't keep the gates open and have everyone here. But hearing the words his father told him kept ringing in his ear. Not to mention he made a promise to protect Danny as well as Emma from his powers. Jack sighed and started to rub his forehead.

"Hi Jack." He heard a sweet female voice say near him.

Jack opened his eyes and gasped to see a familiar girl standing before him. He hadn't seen her for nine years and he could see she had grown into a beautiful young girl. Her extra-long blonde hair was tied neatly on her back. Her purple and pink trims dress hugged her just right and her large green eyes held nothing but kindness and concern for him,

"Rapunzel?" Jack said in surprise for he was not expecting her.

"I'm glad you recognize me," Rapunzel said with a laugh, "From your letters you always sent me, I thought you would know I would come to your coronation. I guess if you had internet, things would be easier."

Jack winced for his late father had to make sure nothing got out which is why internet and computers were considered forbidden. He was lucky to be able to send letters to his only childhood friend. He and Rapunzel used to go to the same schools. But after what happened with Danny, Jack had to be home school. Jack had Rapunzel never tell anyone about his powers and she promised she wouldn't. And knowing how she was, she always kept her promise. Still, the young king missed being with her and he never admitted it, but he always had a crush on her. And seeing her looking rather beautiful before him only made his heart ache.

"You know why I couldn't have internet, Punz." Jack said and Rapunzel smiled at the nickname he gave to her.

"How about we talk somewhere more in private?" She questioned and Jack smiled at her before he followed her. At least one good thing came out of this evening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a quick note, I saw someone review that they thought this was going to be DannyxSam story. Let me just say it is not. Sam is not in here. Carrie is Kristoff and plus I hate DannyxSam. Not sure if anyone knew that or not. But Carrie is my character. I just wanted to up front. Now on to this next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Danny wished he could find a way to keep the gates open and convince Jack to do so. But every idea seemed to fail. He sighed and gasped when he tripped. But he felt hands grab his waist in time. "Glad I caught you." He heard a familiar voice say behind him.<p>

"Paulina." Danny said with a laugh and the two began to dance. Throughout the next couple of hours, the two began to talk.

They walked throughout the castle, "What's with the white streak in your hair?" Paulina happened to question as she pointed at the said streak.

"Oh. I was born with it," Danny replied and added with a laugh, "And weird thing is, I dreamed I was kissed by a Viking. Freaky huh?"

"Yeah a little. But it's fine. I think it suits you. I kinda have a thing for white haired guys anyway." Paulina admitted with a laugh.

Finally Danny and Paulina were sitting on a balcony talking about their families, "Wait, you mean your own family neglected you?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah they did. My parents thought I was a mistake. My own mother pretended I was invisible, literally, for two years." Paulina said as she was trying play it off like it wasn't a big deal but Danny only frowned,

"I'm really sorry to hear that. It must be hard."

"It happens. I've learned to deal with it." Paulina replied with a shrug and a wave.

"I know how you feel. My brother neglected me too," Danny looked away and thought it over, "I mean it wasn't always like that. When we were little, we were really close. But for some weird reason, he just shut me out and I never could figure out why. He wouldn't even spend time with Emma and I always had to look out for her."

"I would never shut you out." Paulina said and placed her hand on his. Danny looked at her for a moment before he sighed while thinking something over,

"Okay, can I just, say something crazy?"

"Go ahead, I like crazy." Paulina nodded and Danny walked over to the door.

**Danny:** _All my life has been a series of doors in my face_

_And then suddenly I bump into you_

When Danny closed the door, Paulina stood up and pointed to Caricatury.

**Paulina:** _I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like _

_I've been searching my whole life to find my own place_

She walked over to Danny and smiled at him in a flirty way.

_And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue_

Danny laughed as he led her through the castle.

**Danny:** _But with you_

**Paulina:** _But with you_

**Paulina:** _I found my place_

**Danny:** _I see your face_

**Both:** _And it's nothing like I've ever known before_

_Love is an open door_

_Love is an open door_

_Love is an open door_

**Danny:** _With you_

**Paulina:** _With you_

**Danny:** _With you_

**Paulina:** _With you_

**Both:** _Love is an open door_

Danny then led Paulina out on the roof and they watched the night sky.

**Paulina:** _I mean it's crazy_

**Danny:** _What?_

**Paulina:** _We finish each other's_

**Danny:** _Sandwiches_

He moved off as Paulina laughed.

**Paulina:** _That's what I was gonna say!_

**Danny:** _I've never met someone_

**Both:** _Who thinks so much like me_

_Jinx! Jinx again!_

_Our mental synchronization_

_Can have but one explanation_

They pretended to be robots.

**Paulina:**_ You_

**Danny:** _And I_

**Paulina:** _Were_

**Danny:** _Just_

**Both:** _Meant to be_

**Danny:** _Say goodbye_

**Paulina:** _Say goodbye_

The couple then began to dance around in the gardens.

**Both:** _To the pain of the past_

_We don't have to feel it any more_

_Love is an open door_

_Love is an open door_

_Life can be so much more_

**Danny:** _With you_

**Paulina:** _With you_

**Danny:** _With you_

**Paulina:** _With you_

**Both:** _Love is an open door_

Paulina then turned to Danny and asked, "Can I say something crazy? Can I marry you?"

Danny smiled even more, "Can I say something even crazier? Heck yeah!" he said eagerly. He had to admit he never felt happier in all his life.

There was one little problem they had to work out first of course. The two headed back into the ballroom and Danny led Paulina through the crowds of people, "Excuse me, pardon me, sorry!" he said and nearly stepped on a woman's foot, "Sorry!" he said again and looked to see Jack talking with a familiar blonde girl, "Hey there he is. Jack!" Still holding Paulina's hand, Danny rushed up as Jack turned at the sound of his name, "I mean, King Jack. Hey! Sorry to bug ya."

"No you didn't." Jack said simply and Rapunzel smiled,

"Hi Danny, it's been awhile." She said and Danny blinked,

"Oh hey, Rapunzel. You too. Glad to see you and Jack are patching things up." He said with a smirk and this caused Jack to blush and Rapunzel to laugh.

"Yeah moving on. Who's this?" Jack coughed and glanced at Paulina.

"Oh right. Guys, this is Paulina Sanchez." Danny introduced and the girl in question bowed,

"Your majesty and Miss Rapunzel, it's good to meet you both." She said politely and Jack gave her a smile while Rapunzel nodded.

"Look, we came up because we wanted to ask you something, Jack." Danny said nervously and Jack quirked an eyebrow.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked.

"Can you give Paulina and me your blessing for our…" Danny trailed off and Paulina stood next to him. Getting his courage back, they said together,

"Marriage!"

Jack had expected anything but nothing like that. His smile disappeared quickly as he blinked and managed to say, "Wait marriage?" he questioned to make sure he heard that right.

"Yeah!" Danny nodded and hoped his brother would go along with it.

"Uh is this a joke? Because I don't get it." Jack said with a laugh and glanced at Rapunzel who in turn was just as confused as him.

"It's not a joke. Paulina and I really wanna get married." Danny insisted and his older brother could see he meant it,

"But Danny, you're only fourteen." He pointed out and his younger brother laughed,

"I know. I didn't mean we should get married like right now. I think I will have to wait for until my next birthday. Paulina and I still have to think of what to do and…wait!" He glanced at Paulina, "Hey, can you live here till then?"

"Here?" Jack asked as he was getting more flabbergasted by the second every time Danny opened his mouth.

Paulina smiled widely, "I would love to stay here!" she said with excitement.

"Uh Danny?" Jack began but Danny ignored him,

"And maybe your whole family can stay here too! It would be totally awesome ya know!" He said but Jack raised his voice,

"Now wait a minute here," this caused Danny and Paulina to glance back at him. For once Jack had a really serious look on his face. Normally he was easy going but hearing what his brother was planning was crossing the line, "No one is staying here and no one is getting married."

Hearing this, Danny frowned, "Wait what?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Jack questioned straight at Danny and shifted his eyes to Paulina then toward Rapunzel before adding, "You know in private?"

Danny glared, "How about no? If you want to say it, say it out loud now." He said while holding Paulina's hand.

Jack returned the glare and folded his arms, "Okay fine. Have it your way. Let me put it this way: you can't marry someone you just met."

"Um dude, you ever heard of true love? I'd say you can if it's true love." Danny retorted and Jack rolled his eyes at this excuse,

"Oh give me a break, Danny, what do you know about true love?"

Frustrated, Danny snapped, "I think way more than you. The only thing you know how to do is shut people out; like me and I think probably Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel frowned at this and glanced at Jack. She knew what Danny said was uncalled for but she couldn't blame him since he had no idea of why Jack had to shut him out. This offended Jack greatly still. It showed in his blue eyes but he managed to put on a determined face, "Look, you said you wanted my blessing? I'd say forget it," He said and sighed before he began to walk away, "Now, excuse me."

Paulina frowned and stepped forward, "Um your majesty, if I can just…"

"No you can't," Jack cut her off and glanced back at Rapunzel for a moment, "Sorry, but I think it's best if everyone went home," Rapunzel frowned sadly for she was having a good time with Jack, but she understood even if still hurt her. Jack closed his eyes and turned to Hodges, "The party's over, Hodges, get the guards to take everyone home and close the gates."

"Yes sir King Jack." Hodges nodded with a bow and moved off.

But Danny, hearing this, was now scared. He couldn't stay for years being locked away from people again; especially Paulina. He had to try to change his brother's mind, "Jack! Jack wait a minute!" he rushed after Jack and managed to grab his hand.

Shocked, Jack tried to pull his hand away. But that cost him for as he tried to, his glove came off, "Danny! Give me back my glove!" he said and tried to but Danny held it away.

"No! Please Jack! Just listen to me! I can't keep living like a prisoner here!" the younger boy said as he hoped his older brother would reconsider.

However, Jack merely gave him a cold glare and said just as icy, "Fine. If you hate it here that much, then go."

This made Danny stare in shock. Everyone in the ballroom had heard this and they stopped what they were doing to turn to the two brothers. Emma was by the drink table, drinking some fruit punch and she looked up when she heard the conversation. She frowned to see her two older brothers in an argument. Concerned, she started to walk toward them.

Jack in the meantime regretted to say that. He had tried so hard to protect Danny because he loved him. He had hoped that at this party he could at least make it up to him. But now he may have made their strained relationship be pushed to the limit. Frowning sadly, he turned and started to walk to the door. But Danny was not finished. After getting over his shock from hearing his brother speak so harshly, he glared and called,

"Okay seriously, what did I ever do to you?"

"Just drop it, Danny." Jack said while folding his arms. He hoped to get out of there before something bad happened.

"No really? Why do you keep shutting me out? Why do you shut Emma out? Why do you shut anyone out?" Danny pushed and then shouted, "I mean what is your problem that you have to shut yourself away from anyone?"

"I said drop it, Danny!" Jack shouted angrily and he turned to show he meant it. However, his ungloved hand sent out a spray of frost to the floor. It spread and made sharp icicles to point toward everyone in the room.

This caused Danny, Paulina, Rapunzel, Emma, Spectra, and anyone else to back up to avoid getting hit. Jack gasped to see what he had done. He backed up against the door and could see everyone all staring at him. They knew. They now knew. "I knew it. I knew there something weird going on around here." Spectra was the first to speak and she glared straight at Jack.

Emma started to go forward, but Danny held out his hand to stop her. He then glanced back at Jack, "Jack?" he asked for he couldn't believe it. His brother has powers?

Jack merely grabbed the handle of the door and rushed out. Danny only could stare. This is why Jack had to shut himself away. It was starting to make sense. But there was no time for as soon as Jack had left, Spectra and her two followers rushed to the door. Concerned, Danny ran after them with Emma, Rapunzel, and Paulina right behind him.

Jack continued to run through the hallways. He had to get away as fast as he could. When he made it to the doors that led to the courtyard, he was in disbelief to see there was still crowds of people there. As soon as he had flung the doors open, the people there began to clap and cheer for him.

"King Jackson, it's good to see you." A man bowed in respect and Jack tried to remain calm. He started to try to get by the crowds of people.

"Wow, King Jackson is even more handsome up in person." A girl said while squealing with her friends.

"Your majesty, is something wrong?" A woman asked while holding on the hand of her child.

Jack tried to smile but was failing. He never felt scared in his life. He tried to think of a way to answer when he suddenly tripped backwards. He managed to catch himself by using his bare hand on the fountain. However, because of his fear, frost and ice began to spread onto the water. Everyone gasped to see the water freeze into a sculpture.

Jack gulped and heard Spectra scream from the door, "There he is! Stop him!"

"Look just stay away from me!" He tried to warn while waving his hands. But again, he only sent his frost to the doors where Spectra, Skulker, and Bertrand were and they slipped to the floor.

"You freak! You're a freak!" Spectra accused while pointing a finger.

Jack turned and saw everyone all looking at him the way Spectra was. They all thought he was a freak because of his winter powers. He glanced back to the doors to see Danny and Emma appear. They weren't looking at him the same way the people were. But he honestly didn't want to stay to hurt them any further. Giving them a really sad look and one to Rapunzel who had also appeared, he started to run away toward the dock. Luckily the people moved to stay out of his way.

"Jack wait!" Danny shouted and rushed after him.

"Jack?" Emma also called and the siblings raced after their older brother. Paulina and Rapunzel followed them.

But Jack ignored them and just as he was near the shoreline, he nearly tripped over something. Frowning, he picked it up in frustration to see it was a staff. Before he could throw it away, he heard Danny call again, "Jack?"

Turning his attention span away, Jack began to back up. What can he do? But as his foot touched the water, he gasped as he felt energy go off from the staff and his feet. The water began to freeze right away. He stared and glanced back up in time to see his brother, sister, Paulina, and Rapunzel come toward him,

"Jack wait! Please!" Danny pleaded but Jack only gave him a sad frown. With one last look, Jack turned and started to run across the lake. As he did, it continued to freeze, "No! Jack!"

"Danny no!" Paulina pulled him back before he could get to the lake.

"Jack!" Emma shouted but Danny too stopped her.

"Don't Emma."

The group only watched as Jack disappeared into the night. Paulina happened to look at the lake and gasped, "Oh my gosh." Hearing her say this, the others look and saw why. The frost and ice spread all across the lake, making the boats freeze in place.

"Danny, I'm scared." Emma admitted and Danny hugged her.

"It's okay, Emma. It's going to be okay." He tried to reassure her. But at that moment, he wasn't sure. And it wasn't just the lake being frozen. The temperature had dropped and snow began to fall.

Danny led his sister and the girls back to the palace and the people were shocked to see snow. It was the middle of summer. Why was there snow? "Are you all right?" Paulina questioned with a frown.

"No." Danny admitted. Of course he wasn't all right. His brother was missing.

"Did you know?" Paulina asked further and Danny frowned even more,

"No." he said and he glanced over to see Spectra looking agitated.

"It's snowing! In the middle of July? I knew it! The King has cursed this country! Someone has to stop him!" She turned to Skulker and Bertrand, "I am ordering you two to go after him!"

"Now wait a minute!" Danny said and Spectra gasped before pointing an accusing finger at him,

"You? What about you and your sister? Are you both freaks like your brother?" she asked with a glare.

"What? No! Emma doesn't have any powers! I don't either! Heck I think I am totally normal!" Danny retorted and Paulina nodded,

"It's true, he is," Danny gave her a look and she immediately added, "But in a good way."

"And my brother Jack isn't a freak or a monster." Danny tried to defend his older brother but Spectra won't have it,

"He nearly killed me!" she accused and Rapunzel glared,

"You slipped on ice. Last time I checked, that wasn't killing anyone." She retorted looking rather annoyed.

"And last time I checked, it was _HIS _ice!" Spectra replied coldly, her expression matching Rapunzel's.

"Look stop!" Danny stepped in front of them and sighed, "He didn't mean to do any of this. He only did it because he was scared and it was my fault. So I should go after him."

"What?" Emma and Paulina both said at the same time.

"Get me my horse!" Danny said and a servant went to do just that.

"Danny, you can't! It's too dangerous!" Paulina said but Danny sighed,

"Jack's not dangerous. Take it easy," Hodges came up with Spirit, Danny's mustang, and he got on immediately, "I'll bring him back and make this right."

"I'm going with you, Danny!" Emma said in determination.

"No, you stay here, Emma." Danny shook his head and his little sister stared up at him.

"But…"

"No. Stay here, Emma, where it's safe," He then glanced at Rapunzel, "Rapunzel, look after her okay?"

"I will. Please bring Jack back home." She said while placing her hands on the little girl's shoulders.

"Don't worry," Danny got ready to leave but turned to Paulina, "And Paulina, you and Rapunzel will look after this place okay?"

'You have my word." She nodded.

"Everyone, Paulina and Rapunzel will be charge until I get back!" he said and everyone all could only nod.

"Are you sure you can trust him? I don't want you to get hurt." Paulina said in concern.

Danny sighed, "He's my brother. He would never hurt me." He said reassuringly of his own words. With that, he snapped the reins and Spirit headed for the gates.

"Danny!" Emma shouted after him.

"I'll be back, Emma! I promise! Be good!" Danny shouted over his shoulder and he disappeared with the snow getting worse. Emma could only watch him go before she had a determined look on her face.

Meanwhile, the blizzard continued to swirl all around. Up on one of the tallest mountains, a lone figure was walking on it. It was Jack. He was clutching the staff he had tripped over and he was unfazed by the storm.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the king_

He stopped for a moment as he stared up at the sky.

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heck knows I tried_

Jack sighed while he folded his arms and shook his head. He thought over of how his efforts to keep his powers away were all in vain. He began to walk forward again.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good kid you always have to be_

_Conceal don't feel, don't let them know_

He glanced down at the one glove that was still on his hand and he glared while he took it off and threw it away.

_Well, now they know!_

Jack realized that no one was here to tell him what to do. Smiling, he began to make snowflakes with his hand and even made swirling flurries go around him with the staff he had with him.

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care what they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on_

He felt the wind pick up and putting the staff in the snow for a moment, he removed his dressing jacket.

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

Jack smirked as he let the wind take his jacket away. He didn't care anyway and he rushed up toward a small cliff.

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all_

He had looked back to his home and saw how far he was from it. He only smiled as he turned and rushed up to the cliff and took aim with his staff.

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

He made a frosty looking staircase that wasn't finished. When he put his foot and staff upon it, the staircase smoothed out and he smiled even more.

_I'm free!_

Jack began to twirl his staff around and make the staircase grow and smooth out.

_Let it go, let it go_

_I am the one with the wind and sky_

He made it to the other side and was feeling happy of how he can release his powers. Feeling in the mood, he wondered how far he could go.

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand, and here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on_

He slammed the bottom of his staff down and made an ice snowflake that began to spread. Testing himself, he focused and began to rise up, making ice walls. It was slowly turning into a building.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

Once the ice fortress was complete, he took a look around at what he made. He glanced down at himself and knew there was one last thing to show he was leaving everything he knew behind.

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back; the past is in the past_

He took the crown he had on his head and flung it away. He then shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair to release it from its neat prim look making it wind swept again.

_Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

Jack kicked off the boots he hated so much and never felt better to let his feet be bare again. And he focused even more to change his shirt into a frosted blue sweatshirt and his brown pants had frost on the ends as well.

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect kid is gone_

He then walked toward the balcony with the sun now starting to rise up.

_Here I stand, in the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on!_

Jack then smirked at the sun, feeling very confident.

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

With that, he turned and used the wind to shut the doors behind him. He didn't care he had left his old life behind. He never felt more free in all his life and he hoped to have it stay that way.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jack!" A voice called through the snow covered forest. It was Danny riding on Spirit, "Jack!" There was still silence as the sun was now over head to indicate it was afternoon, "Jack, it's me Danny! Your little brother who didn't mean to make you get mad and freeze up summer! It was totally my fault so I'm sorry!" Danny still heard nothing and he sighed while looking down, "But maybe this whole thing wouldn't have happened if he just went ahead and told me his secret. I mean seriously, I can totally keep secrets. Boy he's such a dweeb."

Danny was so busy talking to himself that he didn't even notice where he was going. Spirit neighed when snow suddenly fell from the trees upon him and his rider. Shocked, the mustang stood up on his hind legs and bucked off Danny. The boy cried out in surprise and fell backwards into a bank of snow. He was glad it cushioned his fall. He shook off the snow and managed to sit up in time to see Spirit go galloping off.

"Hey wait! Spirit! Get back here! Spirit!" Danny shouted but his mustang had long disappeared back into the forest, "Well that's just great," He said while rolling his eyes and he looked up to see a tree hovering over him. Since he was stuck, he might as well use the branches to get out of the bank. He grunted as he reached up and grasped on the snow covered pine needles. However, the tree merely flew upwards and more snow fell right on top of the boy, "Really?"

* * *

><p>"Winter…" Danny said as he stomped through the snow. It was late in the evening and the sun had long set. He had been walking for a few hours. He was tired, hungry, frustrated, and mostly cold. He clutched his coat closer but it wasn't enough to keep him warm, "He had to have winter powers," He complained and stomped his feet, "I mean couldn't he have, oh gee I don't know, maybe summer powers? Like makes the sun beamed down. Have sand go everywhere with grass growing along with…" he trailed off when he saw smoke from afar, "Fire?" He smiled in relief.<p>

But that was cut short when he lost footing at the edge of a hill. Danny cried out in surprise as he lost his coat, slid down and landed harshly in a not yet frozen tiny stream. He gulped and could feel the cold water already making his shoes and his pants become drenched,

"Can this day get any worse?" he questioned and he immediately got out, soaked from the waist down. He had to hurry to the building before he caught a cold or froze outside, "Cold, cold, cold…" he whined and winced to know his shoes were completely soaked.

Luckily, the building that he was going to wasn't that far off. Danny gulped and stepped gingerly onto the porch. He gripped his arms and looked up at the snow covered signs. He had to make sure this wasn't someone's house. Gulping, he reached up with one arm and managed to push on the sign to make snow fall off.

"Testlaff's trading post," Danny read and more snow fell to reveal more writing, "And sauna? Sweet!"

Without another word, he rushed inside and found nice warm air greeting him. Danny sighed in relief and started to clap his hands against his arms. He was so busy trying to get warm that he didn't notice the large woman behind the desk across from the door. That is till he heard a throat being cleared. He looked up to see her staring at him.

"Well little man. Evening. Want anything we have on sale? We have bathing suits and even some suntan lotion." She said holding up a bottle.

Danny blinked in confusion. Summer items? But it was…oh right. It was supposed to be summer anyway. Too bad his brother messed up the weather. He finally spoke, "Uh that's great. But for what's going on outside, how about I get a winter coat, boots, and maybe jeans?"

"Right. That would be in our vendor department." Mrs. Testlaff said, holding out her arm to the said department.

Danny looked and saw there were only a few things; one coat that was white and red, some jeans, and red and white winter boots, "Okay then," he said and walked over to get the clothes. He decided to ask this woman if she knew anything of the whereabouts of Jack, "I was just curious. Did a teenager, about eighteen, this tall…" he held up his hand to show how tall Jack was, "With white hair probably walked by here maybe?"

"Only one crazy to be out in this blizzard is you, my boy." Testlaff replied just as Danny placed his new clothes on the check-out desk. The door opened again, and Danny and Testlaff turned to see a figure come walking in. This person was covered head to toe in snow, "Another customer. Hello, want any of our summer items on sale?"

"No thanks," a muffled voice was heard and the figure started to walk forward. Danny watched as long brown hair was suddenly falling from the hat this person was wearing. It was a girl and when she looked at him, she had amber eyes. He backed up just as she came up to him, "Apples," she said and Danny wasn't sure what she was talking about. He merely started to whistle nervously, "Behind you." She added sharply.

"Huh?" He looked behind him and saw underneath the counter was a bunch of apples, "Oh! Totally sorry!" he laughed nervously and moved out of the way.

The girl took the basket of apples and moved off to grab some rope hanging from a hook, "Boy that blizzard sure is coming in hard. Where is it coming from?"

"White Mountain." The girl answered with a sigh and placed her apples and rope next to each other.

"White Mountain?" Danny whispered when he heard that.

"All right, that will be forty dollars." Testlaff said while ringing up the amount.

"Forty bucks? Seriously? No way, what about ten?" Carrie retorted with disbelief.

"No, sorry. You see this kind of stuff is really hard to get, especially during a season like this." Testlaff answered with a shrug.

"You want to talk about stuff that's hard to get? The only reason I am even doing this job is because I wanna have enough money to get into my dream college." Carrie said and she lifted her arm up to show a handmade sled that held cubes of ice and wood.

Danny saw this and he laughed, "Yeah that seems like a real tough job to do all right. That's really…" he trailed off to see Carrie glaring at him, "Okay I'll shut up now."

"I'm sorry, but it's still forty. If you take this offer, you can stay here for a free sauna with my family." She turned and waved to another door. Danny and Carrie looked to see her family waving back from inside their make shift sauna.

While Danny waved at them, Carrie sighed, "But I only have ten dollars. Please help me out here." She said in a small pleading voice despite her face being half covered by her scarf.

"All right, how about this. I give you just the apples and nothing else?" Testlaff haggled and Danny decided to ask Carrie that has been bugging him when she said the name of the mountain.

"Let me ask you just one quick question. When you said about White Mountain, what was going on there? Was it like…magical?" He questioned and Carrie sighed in frustration.

She removed her scarf and glanced over at him, "Yeah. Now back up will ya? I wanna deal with this old lady here." She then realized her mistake when Testlaff stood up to her fullest height.

"What did you call me?"

In no time, Testlaff grabbed Carrie by the collar of her jacket and began to drag her to the door, "Okay, I'm going!" she tried to say, but the older woman tossed her straight out into the snow.

"And don't come back! I will remember your face!" Testlaff called before she walked back into the building.

Carrie grumbled and sat up. Avalon came up and nickered. She was expecting her apples but her mistress gave her a look, "No, Avalon, I don't have your apples," The horse neighed in disappointment, "Now don't look at me like that. At least I found a place we can stay for tonight. Look. And it's free." The young girl pointed to a stall near the building.

Danny wasn't sure of how to act when Testlaff threw Carrie out the building, "Now, back to business. Did you just want the clothes and boots?" the woman asked and the young boy frowned while thinking it over.

* * *

><p>A short time later, in the stall, Carrie had made a makeshift bed that was made entirely out of straw. Avalon was near her and chewing on some dry grass. The teenage girl was singing softly to herself.<p>

_Oh I wish there was an easy way_

_So that eventually I may_

_Get into the school I want_

She frowned before glancing at Avalon, who was watching her.

_But until I fulfill my dream_

_In order to for me shine and gleam_

_I have to work hard first_

Carrie lay down and smiled at Avalon who lay beside her.

_Good night old girl_

_Don't like the frostbite bite_

But before she can catch some z's, the door to the stall opened, causing her to sit up in a start. She thought it was Testlaff, "Nice singing." A familiar boy's voice said and she saw it was the same boy she saw in the building. However, he was wearing the winter clothing and his hair was no longer in its neat combed look.

"Oh, it's just you," Carrie sighed and frowned at him, "What do you want?"

"I want you to take me up the White Mountain." Danny replied with a shrug.

There was a long pause before Carrie lay back down and closed her eyes, "Forget it. I don't take people I don't know places."

"Fine. How about I rephrase that?" Danny tossed a bag to the girl, and she gasped when it made contact with her stomach. She looked into it to see some food, rope, and other supplies, "Take me up the White Mountain, please?"

Carrie searched his face to see what his catch was. Wary, she questioned, "Give me one good reason why I should."

Danny bit his bottom lip, "Okay, how about this? I know how to stop this winter."

Carrie thought it over long and hard. Finally, she gave a sharp sigh and said, "Fine. We leave at dawn," she was lying back down and she added with her eyes closed, "Oh, you forgot the apples for Avalon."

A bag of apples hit her in the face and she gave a cry of pain and surprise, "Sorry. I'm a major klutz so it slipped out of my hands. Really," Danny apologized with a weak smile and not wanting to see this girl get angry, "I can't wait until dawn, so we godda leave right now."

He turned and walked out of the stall. But he hid near the door and waited for Carrie to make up her mind. As she fed Avalon an apple, she made up her mind.

"Go Avalon!" Carrie urged her horse forward while she and Danny rode on her sled, "Better hang on. We like to go fast."

"Cool! I like fast!" Danny said in excitement and he sat back while putting his feet on the dashboard.

"Hey! Whoa!" Carrie reached over and pushed Danny's feet off, "Get your feet down. This is fresh slacker. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?" she asked in disgust before she turned and spit on the dashboard to wipe it down.

Some of her spit got into his eye, and Danny groaned while replying and rubbing his eye, "No. I was raised in a palace."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Carrie questioned while rolling her eyes. After a pause, the girl decided to ask, "Just curious, but what made your brother go ice crazy?"

Hearing this question, Danny chuckled nervously, "Oh. It was totally my fault," he admitted and looked off to the side, "I got engaged but then he totally freaked because I only met her that day. So he wouldn't bless the marriage-"

"Wait a minute," Carrie suddenly cut him off for she was confused on hearing what he was talking about, "You got engaged to someone you just met that day?"

"Yeah," Danny nodded but continued like she hadn't interrupted him, "So anyway, I got pissed and he did too. I grabbed his arm, but only ended up pulling off his glove. I was kind of hoping that-"

"Wait, wait, wait! Back up!" She turned to look at Danny head on, "You got engaged to someone you just met that day?"

"Yeah I did. Now pay attention," Danny replied annoyed, "The thing is, he wore those gloves and boots all the time. Which I thought was totally weird since he loved to go barefoot all the time."

"How old are you? And didn't your parents even tell you about strangers?" Carrie questioned in disbelief for she thought that a prince like Danny would at least have some common sense.

"I'm fourteen, soon to be fifteen," the boy answered and taking note of her last question, he slid a few inches away from her, "And yeah they did. But come on, Paulina is totally not a stranger."

Carrie rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah?" What's her last name?"

"Sanchez, duh!" Danny replied mocking her eye roll.

"What's her favorite food?"

"Sandwiches."

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably Star."

"Eye color?"

"Dreamy…"

"Does she shower often?"

"I don't think that matters." Danny said with a laugh since these series of questions was starting to get ridiculous.

"You don't know that. What if you hate the way she eats? What if you hate the way she talks about her period?" Carrie questioned and Danny quirked an eyebrow at the last question.

"Talks about her period?"

"And describes it." Carrie finished with a playful smirk.

"Seriously? She's not like that!" Danny retorted.

"All girls go through it." Carrie merely said, her smirk still in place.

"Okay, gross," Danny shook his head in disgust but continued on, "Look, it doesn't matter. It's true love."

"That doesn't sound like true love to me."

"Oh, and are you some sort of love expert?" Danny questioned giving Carrie a look.

"Wouldn't say that. But I will say that I have been known to learn from the best. In fact, if it hadn't been for them, my brother would be going out with the wrong girl. So he's happy with his girlfriend."

"Wait, you mean to say you have friends who are considered love experts?"

"Yup, I do."

"Oh give me a break. I don't believe it." Danny scoffed.

Before Carrie could argue, she noticed Avalon had slowed down and she can sense something was wrong, "Stop talking." The girl said but Danny didn't notice,

"No way. I want to meet these so called love experts."

"I mean it, shut your trap." Carrie ordered and put her hand over Danny's mouth.

He gasped and shoved her hand away, "But…" he began.

"Shut up!" Carrie hissed and she took a flashlight to look around. Danny finally saw she meant it and he too looked around.

There was eerie silence. Carrie beamed the flashlight behind her and Danny followed her gaze. The boy could faintly hear growling and he saw yellow lights in the trees. But these were not lights. They were eyes. Carrie gasped and she quickly sat down.

"Avalon, go, now!" she urged her mare, and the horse took off without having be told twice.

Danny gasped as he was thrown back in the saddle when Avalon took off in a rush. Just in time for something started to go after them. He looked back and tried to make out the figures that were following them.

"What the heck are those things?"

"Wolves." Carrie replied as she looked through her sacks.

"Wolves?' Danny repeated and using the flashlight, he saw she was right. The wolves looked really hungry, "What do we do?"

"I got this thing handled. The only thing I want you to do is sit down, make sure you don't fall off or get eating." Carrie said and grabbed a heavy stick she had in the sled.

"But I want to help." Danny argued.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust your judgment." Carrie answered simply and Danny was offended by this.

"Uh excuse me?"

"Who marries a girl they just met at a young age?" Carrie cried out her question as she kicked a wolf away.

"It's called true love!" Danny shouted and he suddenly punched a wolf before it could lunge on Carrie.

She stared in surprise before another wolf came up and pulled her right off the sled, "Yikes!" she screamed and managed to grab onto the rope that was attached to her sled.

"Charlotte!" Danny cried out as he leaned over the back of the sled.

"It's Carrie!" Carrie corrected angrily and she yelped in pain when the wolves snapped at her heels.

Danny looked around and saw the lantern that was on the sled and a bundle of small twigs. He got an idea and lit the bundle on fire with the lantern, "Duck!" he shouted and flung the flaming bundle at the wolves that were nearly upon Carrie. She gasped and did so to allow the bundle hit its target right on.

Getting over her shock, she glared at Danny and began to make her way up to the sled, "Well thanks a lot! You nearly set me on fire!"

"You're welcome. And I didn't!" Danny mocked and he helped her back up.

But they were not out of danger just yet. Danny and Carrie looked up ahead and could see a cliff coming up fast. There was another cliff across, but luck would have to be on their side if they were to make it to the other side.

"Get ready to jump, Avalon!" Danny cried out.

"You don't tell her what to do." Carrie said and without warning, she put Danny on Avalon along with a sack.

"Hey!" He said in surprise.

"I do!" Carrie got out her knife, "Jump Avalon!" she ordered and slashed the ropes that attached Avalon to the sled.

Avalon neighed and jumped toward the other cliff with Danny hanging on. Carrie was still on the sled as it went over the edge and she jumped just as the sled began to fall. She screamed and managed to grab ahold of snow covered cliff. She looked back to see the wolves stop and growl. She then dared to look down below and watch in horror to see her sled explode.

"Oh great…Hiccup so totally going to kill me," she mumbled to herself and her mitten covered hands began to slip. She was starting to slide down, "Not if gravity kills me first!" she tried to regain her grip.

Suddenly, a hook came right to her fingertips, "Grab on!" Danny ordered and Carrie immediately grabbed the hook, "Pull Avalon!" Danny and Avalon pulled Carrie up safely.

Once Carrie was a safe distance away from the edge of the cliff, she rolled on her back and sighed in relief and disbelief. Danny looked down and saw the small charred remains of the sled. He winced at this and looked down at Carrie.

"I'll replace your sled and anything that was in it," He said while rubbing the back of his neck. Seeing her not moving, he continued, "And I totally understand you don't want to help me anymore."

Danny then moved off slowly. Avalon watched him go before she nudged her mistress, "No way am I helping him. Forget it," Carrie replied and she sat up to glare at her horse, "In fact, after what happened, I don't want to help anyone ever again."

"Is it this way?" Danny questioned to himself as he was at the edge of the woods.

Avalon continued to look at Carrie, "I know what you are saying. He'll die on his own out there. Well, who cares? Not my problem," another stare, "But I won't get my new sled if he's dead. Ugh, sometimes I really hate you," Avalon neighed happily and rushed after Danny, "Hold on! We're coming."

"Really?" Danny asked relieved but he caught himself and added quickly, "Yeah sure. I'll let you guys tag along."

Carrie laughed and got up to follow after him. By the time the sun had rose, Danny, Carrie, and Avalon were on a cliff that overlooked Caricatury. Danny stared in disbelief, "Caricatury." He whispered and Carrie came up beside him.

"It's completely iced over." She said in equal incredulity.

Danny gulped and looked back over at her, "But it will be okay. Jack will thaw it."

"We'll see." Carrie replied for she still looked unsure.

"Yeah. So come on," he pointed in a direction, "This way to the White Mountain?"

Carrie laughed and took his arm, "More like this way." She raised his arm and Danny followed her gaze to see a mountain overlooking them. They still had a bit of a journey ahead of them.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun shined down brightly upon the snow covered Caricatury. Walking through the forest was Danny, Carrie, and Avalon. The teenagers were admiring the beauty of the winter Jack brought. Despite that it had to go, it was still a lovely scene.

"Wow, I godda admit, winter is really pretty." Danny said in a hushed voice while looking at the ice crystals hanging off the trees.

"It can be," Carrie agreed with the boy for once. She looked behind her to see her horse Avalon rolling around in the white snow. She laughed at this but had to stop for she bumped straight into Danny. She got her bearings in order and glared at him, "Hey what's the big deal?"

"Wait…" Danny held up his hand and looked around, "Do you hear that?"

Carrie frown and tried to listen. The only thing she could hear was Avalon still playing in the snow, "I don't hear anything. Are you still antsy because of the wolves?" she asked teasingly.

Danny ignored her surprisingly. He started to walk forward toward some bushes near a large tree. Carrie crossed her arms and began to mutter under her breath. Why did she always get stuck with the weird ones? The boy stopped and leaned near the snow covered leaves of the bush. Without warning, he lunged his arms straight into the bush and grasped something warm and soft.

"Ha!" He cried and gasped when he heard a scream. In response, he pulled whoever screamed out of the bushes and he gasped at who he caught, "Emma?"

"Hi Danny!" the little girl said with a weak smile.

Carrie stared in surprise as she watched Danny place Emma roughly on the snow, "What are you…? How did you…? Emma for goodness sakes, you're supposed to be back at home where it's safe!" He was so bewildered that he couldn't even ask the right question.

"But I didn't want to stay back at home!" Emma retorted and she pursed her lips while folding her arms.

Danny glared. As much as he loved his little sister, she can be a handful. And now that she was here, this was going to be even tougher, "Look, Emma, I just…how did you even get out here in the first place?"

"I rode my horse of course. But she ran away after hearing the wolves. I saw you and followed you since last night." Emma answered and started to play with her fingers.

"Wait, you were out…"

"Awe, who's this cute little girl?" Carrie asked as she came up to stand beside Danny. She thought Emma was adorable and she always had a soft spot for children.

"First of all, she is not cute." Danny said with a smirk while Emma puffed out her cheeks,

"And I'm not little!"

Danny rolled his eyes and continued, "This is Emma, my little sister."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Emma. Are you about as smart as your brother here?" Carrie questioned as she kneeled down to Emma's height.

"No, I'm ten times smarter. I wouldn't want to marry someone so fast." Emma responded smugly and Carrie laughed,

"I like you, Emma. My name is Carrie," Avalon came bounding up and Emma gasped at the horse, "And this here is Avalon, my longest friend."

"Wow she's so pretty!" Emma reached over and began to stroke Avalon's nuzzle.

"Okay!" Danny suddenly said wearily. They were going way off topic and once the girls had their attention span on him, he spoke, "Emma, you don't understand why I am even out here."

"Yeah I do. You wanna go find Jack and stop winter right?" Emma replied with a shrug.

"Bingo, kiddo." Carrie winked and Danny rolled his eyes.

"My point is, it's too dangerous, Emma, that's why I wanted you to stay back at home with Paulina and…"

"I don't even like her! How did you?" Emma said and tossed her brown hair off her shoulder. Danny's glare harden but before he could even retort, the young girl went on, "Besides, how do you want me to go back home? Walk? It's too far. Besides, Jack's my big brother too and I wanna help him as much as you."

"I could take her home myself, but then you would be all defenseless and all by your lonesome against the wolves." Carrie added her own thought as she was clearly amused by the whole exchange.

Danny opened his mouth to argue, but he saw the girls had a point. Time was short and he may need Carrie's help. As much as he didn't want Emma to get hurt, he had no choice. Finally after a lot of thinking, he gave a deep sigh.

"Fine, Emma, you can come. But you godda remember to stick by me no matter what." Danny finally gave his answer and Emma beamed happily,

"Yay! We're going to get Jack back and stop this winter! Then we can be a family again like I always dreamed of!" she rushed over and hugged Danny,

"Yeah, yeah. Take it easy, sis." He patted her on the head and Carrie stood up,

"Guess we better get going."

"Right! Let's bring back summer!" Emma rushed off with Danny, Carrie, and Avalon following right behind her.

"I don't think it was a good idea to bring her along." Danny whispered to Carrie.

A huff was his answer and he looked over at her in time to see her giving him a look, "Dude, you dragged me into this. Not to mention your sister is already proving to be smarter then you are."

"Ha, very funny." Danny said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, "Who needs blankets?"<p>

Paulina along with a few guards were giving the citizens of Caricatury all the winter clothing they can muster, "Thank you so much, Miss Sanchez." A woman said with a smile.

"If you are hungry, the servants have prepared some hot soup in the main dining room. I suggest you go there with your family." Paulina directed with a frown.

The woman nodded and walked off. However, as soon as she was gone, Spectra came marching up with Skulker and Bertand right behind her. They were all cold and frustrated, "Excuse me, Miss Sanchez, but do you have any idea just how priceless of those supplies you are giving away?" Spectra questioned in anger.

"I am only doing what is best. Besides, Prince Daniel has given his orders." Paulina replied patiently.

"Oh don't give me that crap. How do you even know the Prince can be trusted? He and his sister are related to that King and they could very well be in some scam to conjure the world!" Spectra retorted and Paulina glared right back,

"Don't even say that! Say another word out line, Miss Spectra and I will not hesitate to have you arrested."

"Arrested?" Spectra said with wide eyes.

Before another word could be exchanged, a frantic voice said, "Paulina!" Paulina turned at her name and saw Rapunzel come rushing up,

"What is it?"

"It's Emma! I can't find her anywhere!" Rapunzel replied and she was looking rather frantic.

"What?" Paulina gasped but there was a loud neigh coming from the gates and they all turned to see Spirit along with a female horse come galloping back into the city.

The horses continued to neigh to indicate they were very scared. Rapunzel rushed up and cried out, "Whoa, whoa there! Easy you two!" the horses looked at the blonde and seemed to calm down at her words, "Easy. Yes, that's it. Calm down." Rapunzel smiled as she rubbed Spirit and mare's noses.

"You have a way with animals, don't you, Rapunzel?" Paulina said rather impressed.

"I love animals. Plus I love riding horses. You should try riding one." Rapunzel offered but Paulina merely rolled her eyes,

"I think I will stick with my car."

Rapunzel noticed who the horses were, "Wait, this is Spirit, Danny's horse and Sky Emma's horse. I think Emma went after Danny." She observed and frown at the other girl.

Paulina looked to where the mountains were and decided what to do, "Prince Daniel and Princess Emma are in trouble! I need volunteers to go with me to help find them both!" she called out.

"You can count me in, Paulina." Rapunzel said and a few guards nodded to show they are ready to go as well.

"I volunteer my men Skulker and Bertrand, Miss Sanchez," Spectra said and then she turned to the men in question, "As for you two, I want you to do whatever it takes to stop this winter."

"You mean?" Bertand began and Spectra nodded,

"I don't care how you do it," she glanced at Skulker and she knew he was bent on doing something like hunting for once, "When you encounter the King, do what you can to finally stop him."

Skulker merely smirked, "Count on me for that, Spectra."

* * *

><p>Back up near the White Mountain, Danny, Carrie, Emma, and Avalon were walking by some sideway icicles the clung to the sides of some rocks. They had to be careful not to go near them for they were really sharp.<p>

"So, I was just wondering, how do you plan on stopping this winter?" Carrie questioned to break up the uneasy silence.

Danny smirked, "Oh I know what I am going to do. I am going to talk to my brother." He answered and Carrie gave him a look.

"Wait, that's your plan?" she questioned in disbelief, "My job is riding on you talking to your brother?"

"Yup."

Carrie gasped when she nearly ran into a sharp icicle. She managed to stop in time with it only poking her nose, "And you're not scared of him?" she asked while moving away from the icicle slowly.

"Why would I be?" Danny answered with a question of his own.

"Yeah," Emma suddenly piped up while looking back at the others, "I bet he's the nicer brother of the brothers I have."

"Oh give me a break, Emma," Danny sighed while rolling his eyes, "You hardly ever saw Jack and I was the one always looking out for you."

"Yeah well…" She suddenly gasped when she nearly ran into some icicles and Danny grasped her shoulder in time. She frowned to realize if she had taken another step forward, she would have been punctured. She looked up and saw Danny frowning down at her.

"I rest my case."

After a few minutes of going through the icicle rocks, the group came to a large mountain side. Danny stared up at the top that didn't seem to be in view and sighed,

"So now what?"

Carrie observed the cliff and knew it would be impossible to even climb it. She shook her head while looking in her bag, "It's way too steep. I only got one rope and you don't know how to climb mountains."

"Yeah? Says who?" She heard Danny reply and she looked up to see Danny trying to climb the cliff much to her disbelief.

"Okay, seriously, what are you doing?" she questioned even though she knew what he was trying to do.

"I'm…going…to see…my brother." Danny grunted in effort as he lifted a gloved hand toward a rock.

"Actually correction, you're going to kill yourself," Carrie said not impressed and watched Danny lift his foot, "I wouldn't put my foot there."

"You're not helping!" Danny said and tried to direct his foot to another rock sticking out.

"Or there," Carrie sighed and wondered if trying to get Jack to stop winter was a big waste of time. Did Danny ever consider that? "How do you even know this is going to work? I mean, how do you know Jack even wants to see you?"

"Look, I need to concentrate so I am going to block you out." Danny grunted while ignoring her questions.

Carrie however sighed and went on, "Look, from what I can gather and what you told me, I think the reason Jack even is up here so he can be alone. And most people who disappear wanna be alone."

Danny laughed at this, "Give me a break, no one wants to be alone. Oh wait, maybe just you."

"Now hold up, man, I'm not alone. I have friends remember?" Carrie rebutted and crossed her arms.

"Pfft, you mean the '_love experts_?'" Danny questioned with a smirk.

"Yeah, the love experts."

Danny continued to grunt in an effort to lift himself, "Please tell me, I'm almost there," however in reality, he had only gone up ten feet, "Is it just me or does the air seem a bit thin?"

Carrie tried hard not to laugh before she said while looking at Avalon, "Give me a second."

But before she could move, Emma called out, "Hey guys!" While Danny was trying to climb, the little girl had wandered to the left side of the cliff and found something beyond it. She had rushed back to let her brother and new friend know, "I think I found something! Its looks like a staircase that leads up to a really big cool ice fortress!"

Hearing these news, Danny smiled, "Hey, great work, Emma! Whoa!" he finally slipped and started to fall. Luckily, Carrie was there to catch him, "Thanks, wow, you're really strong. Call that a trust exercise." He got out of Carrie's arms and rushed off to where Emma was. Carrie merely wiped her clothes and followed with Avalon bringing up the rear.

Right beside the cliff stood a magnificent ice fortress. Emma rushed up the staircase while Danny and Carrie stared in amazement, "Wow, talk about ice. I think I'm actually going to cry." The brunette whispered.

"Go ahead. I'm not going to tease ya." Danny replied softly and followed after Emma.

Avalon rushed by Carrie and tried to go up the stairs too. However, her hooves didn't have friction to keep her steady. She ended up slipping and falling each time she tried to get up. Carrie sighed and rushed up to her horse.

"Whoa, take it easy, Avalon, I got ya," she helped the mare back down the steps, "Looks like you're gonna have to stay here. We'll be back, girl."

Avalon whinnied and watched her mistress go back up the staircase. Carrie whispered at how amazing the ice looked. She did after all work for a living with ice and she thought what Jack made was downright beautiful.

Danny in the meantime made it to the door and posed in front of it. He lifted his right fist and made way to knock. However, he paused. Emma frowned at this, "Well, go ahead, knock," she urged but saw her brother not make a move to do so, "Why aren't you knocking?"

Danny closed his eyes for a moment. He knew Emma didn't know of the years he had knocked on Jack's door and hoped he would open it someday. And every time he tried, the door always remained closed. Now here he was again, at a door. When he opened his eyes, he thought he saw Jack's bedroom door instead of the ice door. What if this won't open either?

"It's complicated." Danny finally answered.

"What do you mean complicated?" Emma questioned with a frown.

Her brother sighed heavily. They had a crisis to deal with, so he had to focus, "Forget it," finally, with all his courage, he pounded on the door. And to his surprise, the doors actually opened, "Wow, it opened. That was a first," he whispered more to himself then to Emma and Carrie, who had just come up. Oh wait, Carrie, "Um, Carrie, maybe you better wait out here."

"What?"

"You see, last time I introduced Jack to a girl, he froze everything." He was kind of joking but in all matter serious as well.

However Carrie pouted, "But…oh come on! It's a fortress made of ice! This is like the coolest thing I ever seen!" she said like a little kid not getting a toy they wanted.

"Well, later Carrie." Emma said and turned to march in but Danny stopped her,

"No, you godda wait too, Emma."

"What? But he's my brother too, Danny." Emma began with a frown,

"I know that. It's just I've known him longer. Just give us a minute, kay?" Danny looked serious and Emma sighed,

"All right fine." Danny stood back up and walked off into the ice fortress with doors closing behind him. Emma and Carrie began to count down the minute.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny stared in amazement of the structure of the fortress. It was beautiful. He had no idea that Jack was able to do all of this. He could see a staircase leading upwards to the second floor. The exquisiteness was just breathtaking. Speaking of, where was his brother?

"Jack?" Danny finally called out while walking towards the stairs. He gasped as he felt his feet slip a little on the ice. He managed to catch himself in time for he realized that his winter boots barely had any friction.

"Danny?" Danny gasped when he heard that familiar deep voice call from above.

He looked up and saw someone land gently at the top of the stairs. The figure stepped into the light and Danny's green eyes widen to see who it was. It was Jack! The sun shining gently through the window above made his brother look more dashing than ever before. His whole outlook with his wind swept hair and the clothing seemed to go well with him. Probably more than how he looked and dressed at the coronation.

"Jack? You've changed…" The younger brother gaped in shock and shook his head to know what he said, "It's a good change! You look yourself!" Danny corrected himself for he was being honest. Jack certainly did look happier. Looking back at the structure the boy went on, "And this place is just awesome!"

Jack chuckled, "Thanks, bro. Guess I never knew what I can do until I let it out. And look what happened." He gestured the whole palace and looked down at his staff.

"Yeah…" Danny then glanced back up at Jack, "Look um, I guess you're wondering why I'm here. The thing is, I wanted to say I am really sorry."

Jack noticed that Danny was starting up the stairs. Nervously, the older boy shook his head, "Hey, hey, it's okay, Danny. You don't have to say sorry. Really," he said quickly and sighed regretfully, "Look, it's great to see you again, but I think it would be a good idea that you go."

"Go?" Danny questioned highly confused, "Why should I go? I mean I just got here, dude. And I wanted to talk."

"Maybe you need a flashback, because you're not safe here. That's why I ran away." Jack responded and gripped his staff.

"Safe here? Are you talking about your powers? That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Danny began but another voice rang out,

"Times up!"

Jack heard it too and he frowned, "Wait, who else is here?"

His answer came from the door swinging open and Emma rushing in, "Hi Jack! It's me Emma!" she greeted happily.

"Emma?" Jack asked to see his other younger sibling as well, "What are you doing here?"

Emma stopped right alongside Danny, "I'm here because I wanted to see you. You're my other big brother and when you ran off, I was worried about you." She answered, her brown eyes shining with unshed tears.

Jack blinked. He didn't show it, but he was glad to see both Danny and Emma cared for him. It really touched him, "But you know it's dangerous to be out here right?" He finally said after a minute of silence.

"I tried to tell her to stay home but she wouldn't listen." Danny finally spoke and Emma shook her head,

"I don't care. The only thing I do care about is having my brothers back. I want us to be a family again. That's the only thing I want." Said the little sister looking up Danny.

Jack bit his bottom lip and Danny said, "Emma does have a point," he looked up at his older brother, "Jack, we used to be close. Isn't there a way we can be like that again with Emma in the picture?"

Jack smiled at this and was close to accepting this. He really wanted to untie with his brother again and to spend time with Emma before she is all grown up. However, a flashback went through his memory. He could see himself, small again, shooting out his ice power towards Danny. It may have been an accident but he had come close to dying. All because Jack couldn't control his powers. No. There was no way he could risk that again. He didn't want to hurt Danny again. And there was no way he wanted to have Emma be harmed as well. Fighting back tears, the older boy shook his head,

"No."

Danny was surprised by this, "What?"

"I said no," Jack said and stood firm, "Look, I'm glad to see you guys again. Really. But you have to go home now."

"Are you serious? Come on, Jack, you can't just blow us off like that!" Danny retorted now getting a little frustrated.

"Do you think I wanted to do this? I'm sorry. Just go back to Caricatury, please." Jack turned to walk away.

"Jack! Wait! Don't just turn away from us! Besides I need to talk to you about something!" Danny started to rush up the stairs toward Jack while Emma stayed behind.

"Go away, Danny, please." Jack said with a slight distress in his voice.

"Are you just pushing me away because of your powers? Give me a break, Jack! Stop doing this! Emma and I buried our parents by ourselves! And where were you? In your room! And all for what? To keep your powers away?" Danny shouted while he continued to make his way up the stairs.

"You don't understand, Danny!" Jack cried back, "I didn't want this! I'm only doing this to protect you!"

"You don't have to protect me I'm not scared!" Danny said now his voice much kinder and he began to sing,

_Please don't shut me out again_

_Please don't slam the door_

_You don't have to keep your distance anymore_

Jack however rushed up the stairs to the top level of the fortress. Danny was right behind him.

_'Cause for the first time in forever_

_I think I finally understand_

_For the first time in forever_

_We can fix this hand in hand_

Jack finally stopped in a room and gripped his staff as in it will keep his mind at ease. He could hear Danny coming up from behind him.

_We can head down this mountain together_

_You don't have to keep living in fear_

_Cause for the first time in forever_

_I will be right here_

Jack sighed and turned to look at Danny. He was happy to know that his brother still cared but he was still in danger of being hurt by his powers.

_Danny_

_Please go back home with Emma, your life awaits_

_Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates_

**Danny:** _Yeah, but —_

**Jack:** _I know_

_You wanna help, but let me stay here_

He turned and using some ice and wind, he flew onto one of the pillars within the room. Danny watched in awe at this.

_Yeah, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free_

_Just stay away and you'll be safe from me_

Danny gulped and knew it was time to reveal another reason he was here. He sighed and sang,

_Actually we're not_

Jack frowned and glanced over his shoulder to look down at his brother,

_What do you mean you're not?_

Danny rubbed the back of his neck before continuing,

_I get the feeling you don't know_

Jack landed gently on the floor again to face Danny,

_What don't I know?_

**Danny:** _Well, our home's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow_

Jack was shocked to hear this. He raised his free hand to rub his white hair,

_What?_

**Danny:** _You've kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere_

**Jack:** _Everywhere?_

**Danny:** _But it's okay, you can just unfreeze it_

**Jack:** _No, I can't, I — I don't know how!_

Ignoring that the fact snow was starting to swirl around the two, Danny continued on for he knew his brother can,

_Sure you can! I know you can!_

_`Cause for the first time in forever,_

Jack in the meantime was starting to feel even more distress. He had no idea he had caused an eternal blizzard on his homeland. So his running away to keep his family and home safe went on for nothing? This was making the wind and snow swirling in the room to increase,

_Oh I'm such an idiot, I can't be free!_

Danny was trying to ignore the inside storm for he was hoping if he convinced Jack enough, he could think of a way to stop the winter. He didn't realize he wasn't making things better. It was only making Jack more and more frustrated. And they started arguing over each other while singing,

**Danny:** _You don't have to be afraid_

**Jack:** _No escape from the storm inside of me!_

**Danny:** _We can work this out together_

**Jack:** _I can't control the curse!_

**Danny:** _We'll reverse the storm you've made_

**Jack:** _Danny, please, you'll only make it worse!_

**Danny:** _Don't panic_

**Jack:** _There's a lot to fear!_

The storm was now getting even worse that Danny could barely see Jack in the swirling flurries.

**Danny:** _We'll make the sun shine bright_

**Jack:** _You're not safe here!_

**Danny:** _We can face this thing together_

**Jack:** _No!_

**Danny:** _Jack, we can change this winter weather_

**Jack:** _AHHHHH..._

**Danny:** _And everything will be all right..._

**Jack:** _I CAN'T!_

Not taking it anymore, Jack, who was clutching his head and had his back turned on Danny, swung his staff in frustration and let out an icy blast. Unfortunately, Danny was in the direct path of the ice and it struck him straight in the chest. The boy cried out in pain from the impact and fell to his knees. Jack was finally able to control himself and the swirling storm faded away. He frowned and could hearing groaning behind him. He turned and gasped in shock to see his younger brother, gasping in discomfort, on the floor. He did it again. He hurt his brother just like before. He started to walk toward him to see if he can help him. But how can he when he couldn't even touch him? He stopped in his tracks when he heard an unfamiliar female's voice call from the stairs,

"Danny?" Jack watched as a brown haired girl came rushing into the room straight for Danny, "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" she questioned with concern and tried to help the raven haired boy to his feet. Emma had followed the girl.

"Danny?" the little sister asked as she too helped Danny.

"Ugh, I'm okay, really…" he said to them both and finally managed to stand. Despite still clutching his chest from where he was struck, he still maintained a determined look on his face and he looked straight at Jack, "I'm fine." He added sharply.

Jack looked at Carrie and questioned, "Who is she?" before he could get his answer, he started to hear crackling from the walls. He knew what was happening. Trying to fight down the fear, he quickly said, "You know what, forget that. You all need to get out of here, now."

"No way. I know there is a way, Jack, and the only thing we can do is to solve it, together." Danny said as he was beginning to feel better even though he still felt a little cold.

"How!" Jack questioned as he was clearly agitated. The crackling from the walls was getting louder and Carrie and Emma could hear it. They were looking to see how the walls of the ice fortress were becoming darker and somehow sinister looking. Danny paid no mind since he was more focused on his brother, "What power do you have to stop this winter?" Jack continued and pointed to himself, "To stop me?"

Carrie could see Jack had a point and she glanced at Danny, "Danny, I think it might be a really good idea that we heed his advice and get out of here."

"No, forget it," Danny shook his head and glared at Jack, "There's no way I'm leaving without you, Jack."

Jack knew his brother was being stubborn. He had one last plan in mind. He didn't want to resort to it, but he had no other choice, "Yeah, I'm afraid you're going to have to. I really hate to do this to you, Danny but…" Jack sighed, closed his eyes, and threw more ice on the floor with his staff.

But the ice began to form and take shape. Danny, Carrie, and Emma gasped to see this and they instinctively backed away. The ice became a huge humanoid shape of some weird snowman. Without another word, it grabbed Danny and Carrie in one hand and Emma in other. It then marched to the front door of the fortress. The trio tried to fight off the ice monster but it wouldn't let go.

"Hey! Put us down, Ice Breath!" Danny said angrily and tried punching the large fist. But the monster merely pushed open the door and turned to the boy and Carrie,

"Go away." It said with a sad frown and it had the two slide down the stairs. Avalon was nowhere to be found.

"Let me down!" Emma said with a struggle. The monster merely turned and flung her towards where Danny and Carrie had landed.

Danny looked up in time to see his sister coming right to him, "Emma!" he managed to put up his arms up and catch his little sister in time. This however made them both collapse back. Luckily the soft snow cushioned them. After a minute, Danny immediately sat up and looked over his little sister, "Emma, man you okay?" he questioned and pushed the little girl's brown hair out of her face.

"I'm fine, Danny, really." She said and began to shake the snow out of her hair.

But Danny was feeling rather angry to know this ice monster threw his little sister. His big brother protective instinct kicking in, he glared straight at the imposter and took a wad of snow into his mitten covered hands.

"Hey, Frosty!" the ice monster turned towards him. Danny made a snowball, stood, and got ready to throw it, "I don't appreciate it you throwing my little sister like she's some rag doll!"

Carrie gasped and rushed over to grab Danny's arm, "Whoa, whoa, wait there a minute, dude!" she said and tried to calm the boy down, even though he was struggling to throw his snowball, "Take it easy!"

"But…"

"Look, I know you're mad, but your sister is fine okay?"

"Yeah but…"

"Just leave the big ice monster alone." Carrie said waving her hands and smiled.

Danny pursed his lips and sighed, "Okay, fine. I'm cool." He finally said.

Carrie sighed in relief, "Great." She let go of Danny's arms and started to walk away. However, Danny was still upset and he immediately took aim while flinging the snowball, "Oh come on, really?" Carrie said with a groan when she saw she had wasted her effort.

But it was too late. The snowball flew up and it plopped against the monster's shoulder harmlessly. But it roared in anger and its spikes became sharper to show it was in rage.

"Congratulations. You just made him mad." Carrie said sarcastically.

"Let's go!" Danny turned and began to run away with Carrie right behind him.

Emma began to follow but she gasped and tripped right into the snow. She struggled to get to her feet. But she stopped when she saw the monster walk right over her. Her brown eyes widen and she managed to get back up and run after the ice monster. She was now scared for her brother and Carrie.

Meanwhile, Danny and Carrie, not noticing Emma had fallen behind, were running for their lives. The ice monster was right on their tail. It crashed the trees and flinging snow everywhere. Danny and Carrie slid down a hill and couldn't catch their breath since the monster was still right behind them. The two were still running when Danny happened to see something in the snow up ahead of them. It was an oak leaning over and covered in snow. He got an idea and rushed over to it. Carrie saw him fall behind and gasped,

"What are you doing?" she screeched.

Danny didn't answer but instead lead the monster right to the tree. And with careful aim, he pushed the snow on the oak enough for it fling right back up and smack the monster square in the face. He cheered when he made a mark. Carrie laughed and the two continued to run. Now they may have enough time to get away.

"See that? I got him!" Danny said with a smile as he high fived Carrie. But the celebration had to be cut short for they found themselves at the edge of a cliff. The ground was too far down to see.

"Whoa…" Carrie whispered as she looked down to see if she find out about the distance.

"It looks like a hundred foot drop." Danny observed.

"Actually, it's two hundred." Carrie corrected since she had been here a few times before.

"Well sorry, I'm not good at math," Danny said rolling his eyes. He gasped as Carrie suddenly tied his waist with the rope she had. He then watched her turn and get down on her knees in the snow. She took out her pick axe and began to dig into the snow, "Uh what are you doing?"

"I'm saving our lives. And to do that, I'm making a snow anchor." Carrie replied and made a circular like hole.

"Okay. But um, what if we fall?" Danny asked in concern and turned to look down the cliff.

"I'm hoping I am right about this because I think there's some fresh fallen snow down there. So it will be like landing on pillow," she answered and then whispered to herself while putting the rope into the hole she made, "Hopefully." There was a crash from the distance. This meant the ice monster had recovered and was nearly upon them. Carrie stood up quickly and tested the rope to see if ti was secure. Feeling that it probably was, "Okay, Danny, we jump on three." She told him and flung some rope over the cliff, "One…"

"Okay," Danny turned and tried to keep calm, "I think I can do this."

"Two…"

"Just godda count and jump. That's all I have to do. I can so do this because I am pumped to do this!"

"Calm down." Carrie said and she gasped when she saw a tree being flung right at them. Snow sprayed on them.

"Tree!" Danny shouted and he jumped forward.

"What the…?" she turned in time to see this and the weight of Danny pulled her right over the cliff. Luckily the snow anchor worked and the two were now hanging right off the cliff, "Well that happened!" Carrie said with a laugh.

Danny didn't laugh for he looked and saw that Emma wasn't with them, "Wait, where's Emma?"

Up above, Emma came rushing out of the trees, "Maybe I should have had my hair tied up." She whispered shaking her head. She then looked around to find Danny and Carrie, "Danny? Carrie? Where are you guys? I think we lost Frosty!" she called and stopped when she heard a grunt right behind her. She slowly turned and saw the monster right there, "Oh hi! What's up! Nothing to see here! We were just saying what a great monster you are! Really!" But the monster paid no attention to her and began to march toward where Danny and Carrie were struggling to climb down, "No! I'm not going to let you harm my brother!" She cried and grabbed the ice thing by the foot.

The monster growled and kicked Emma away. She lost her grip and went sailing over the cliff. She screamed and closed her eyes. However, she felt an arm grab her around the waist just in time. She opened her eyes to see Danny looking down at her.

"Hey you okay?" he asked her and she nodded, "Then hang on." Without another word, she hugged Danny around the waist so he can use both hands to help him grab the rope, "Let's get down faster." Carrie nodded but before they could move, the rope suddenly tightened, "Wait, what's going on?" Danny questioned and he saw they were going back up. He looked and saw why. The monster was pulling them up!

Danny tried to get the rope loose around his waist but it was no use, "Danny, I'm scared!" Emma admitted and hugged her brother tighter.

"It will be okay, Emma!" Danny tried to reassure her. Carrie gasped she hit the cliff wall and her hands slackened to the point she slipped. Her leg was caught in the rope that it was the only thing keeping her from falling. She was now upside down and she cried out in pain when her head hit the cliff, "Carrie?" Danny questioned in concern.

Finally, the monster pulled them all up to where it was waiting, "Don't come BACK!" it shouted straight at them.

"Don't worry, we won't, dude!" Danny said and without another word, he took Carrie's knife and sliced the rope.

Danny, Carrie, and Emma all screamed as they began to fall. The monster was seen nodding before it turned and walked off. Danny waited to hit any hard ground. But it never came. Instead, Danny found himself waist deep in snow. He laughed to see he landed softly.

"Wow, you were right. Just like a pillow," he said still chuckling. He then heard gasping and looked towards his left to see Emma also in waist deep snow, "Hey lil sis, you okay?"

"I don't think so. I can't feel my legs!" she said and was grabbing two pairs of shoes, "I can't feel my legs!"

Suddenly, Carrie popped up from behind her. It turned out the feet was hers not Emma's, "Take it easy, sweetie, those are my legs." She said after coughing out the snow.

"Oh," Emma began to laugh weakly, "I guess my legs are just numb."

Carrie, without effort, lifted the small girl straight out of snow and placed her on her feet, "There, better?" she asked patting Emma on the head.

"Yeah. Thanks, Carrie," she said with a smile. She gasped when she felt a cold nose hit her back and she looked to see Avalon! "Hi Avalon! Looks like she found us! Hi there, girl! How are you doing? Are you a good girl? Are you?"

"Please don't talk to her like that." Carrie said with a frown.

"Sorry." Emma said still giggling.

Once Carrie was out of the snow, she looked to see Danny was still struggling to get out himself. But he wasn't having any luck. She sighed and walked over to him, "Here, I got you." She said and she put her hands underneath his armpits. Like with Emma, she pulled Danny out very easily, "There you go. You okay?"

"Wow. Thanks. You're really strong." Danny said smiling at Carrie. She gave him a bashful smile,

"Yeah, thanks to the people who raised me." She said while rubbing her hair.

Danny smiled but then remembered Carrie had hit her head earlier, "Um, how's your head?" he asked seeing the red bump on her forehead. He reached over to touch it but when his hand made contact, she winced.

But she tried to laugh it off, "No, it's fine. Thanks again to the people who raised me, I've learn to have a thick skull." She insisted.

"Okay, that's a little weird to think about." Emma suddenly said before she turned to try to wipe off the snow.

There was a long awkward pause. Until Carrie spoke, "So um…so now what do we do?" she looked over at Danny, who was still smiling.

"Now what do we do," he stopped smiling when he heard the question, "Now what do we do?" he repeated. He was so bent on getting away from that ice monster he nearly forgot why it happened in the first place. He grabbed his head, "Oh crud! What are we going to do? He threw me out! There is no way I can go back home with winter still going strong!" he said frantically and turned back to Carrie, "Not to mention I promise to save your job!"

"Hey, whoa, take it easy!" Carrie waved her hands to calm the boy down, "Look it's fine. Don't worry about my job," she paused and shifted her eyes upwards and frowned, "I would worry more about your hair."

Danny was confused by this, "What? What are you talking about? We just fell off cliff. You should check out your hair." He said pointing at Carrie's still snow covered hair.

"No, no! That's not what I mean! Your hair is turning is white!" she said pointing.

Danny frowned, "What?" and Carrie took out a mirror from her bag to show what she meant. He looked and gasped in shock to see another white streak magically appear in his raven locks. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"It's because he struck you, right?" Carrie questioned when she recalled Danny being on his knees.

Danny stood still for a moment as he remembered what had happened. He was so busy with ice monster he forgot about Jack hitting him with his ice power. And now that he was remembering that, he was beginning to feel that strange cold feeling his heart get stronger.

"Does it look bad?" he questioned Carrie.

She paused for a long moment to think of the right answer, "Uh…no?"

"You hesitated." Emma accused with a frown coming up to the couple.

"What? No!" Carrie shook her head and glanced back at Danny, "Danny, you need help. Let's go."

"Okay? Where are we going?" Emma questioned as she, Danny, and Avalon began to follow Carrie.

"To see my friends." The older girl answered.

"You mean those 'love experts' you kept talking about?" Danny questioned with a frown.

"Yup. The very same. And don't worry a thing, they will fix this." Carrie replied in a reassuring tone.

"How do you even know that?" Danny asked and there was a long pause before he got a reply,

"Because I saw them do it before."

"Mom told me all about love." Emma suddenly said and Avalon neighed.

* * *

><p>Back at the Ice Fortress, Jack was pacing back and forth. He had his hood up and was trying hard to calm down. But ever since Danny told him that Caricatury was in eternal winter, he was trying hard to think of a solution. All the while, he was trying to ease his fear. But nothing seemed to be working and the crackling the walls seemed to be getting louder. Jack whispered to himself, gripping his staff,<p>

"Get it together."

"Control it."

"Don't feel."

"You made a promise and you're going to keep it. Everything is going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine!"

He stopped when he heard a loud snap. He peeked from his hood to see sharp icicles pointing right at him. This was not good. Despite his attempt to reassure himself, his powers seem to have other things in mind. Jack was scared.


	7. Chapter 7

An hour went by as Danny, Carrie, Emma, and Avalon continued their way towards where Carrie's friends lived. Emma was so tired that she was riding Avalon. She happened to look up towards the night sky and see the northern lights.

"Ooo! Avalon look, the sky looks so pretty tonight!" she said while pointing upwards and the horse merely neighed.

Danny and Carrie were not far behind and the brown haired girl happened to look to see the boy was shivering rather harshly, "Hey you okay? Are you cold?"

"Um yeah a little." Danny admitted and folded his arms to try to find any warmth. But it seemed no use because he seemed to get colder and colder.

Carrie wasn't sure of what to do. She knew they had to hurry or there was going to consequences. She glanced up and recognized her surroundings. She smiled and glanced back at Danny, "Don't worry, we're nearly there." She tried to be optimistic and all she got was a small nod from the boy. There was a long silence until she decided to speak, "Um, I wanted to tell you…about my friends. Well, I keep saying friends, they're really my family. You see, I'm not just some ordinary girl who sells ice."

"What do you mean?" Danny questioned, now his attention on Carrie.

"I'm actually, the daughter of a chief. And he's the leader of the Vikings." She finally admitted and gave him a weak smile.

"You're a Viking?" Danny was rather surprised to know this.

"Yeah. I wasn't kidding about the people who raised me. That's why I'm…so strong because I've been around Vikings." Carrie replied and she flushed in embarrassment.

"And your dad is the Chief of the Vikings?" he asked to make sure he heard right.

"Yep. I just want you to know that my dad, mom, and brother and all the other Vikings can be over protective. They're stubborn, loud, but they all mean well. And I'm sure when you meet them, you'll get the idea and so on…"

"Carrie," she stopped her rambling to see Danny smiling at her, "They sound like cool people. I can't wait to meet them."

This eased her fear and she grinned right back, "Okay. Thanks," she turned and took notice of the line of trees, "Well, I think we're here. Stay here for a moment." She rushed up and disappeared behind the trees. Emma got off of Avalon and watched the horse gallop after her mistress. The two siblings peeked through the trees and only saw a valley below.

"What is she doing?" Emma asked while she glanced at her brother.

"No idea." Was all Danny could say and kept his eye on the brunette as she was standing near a lake.

Suddenly, there was a rumble and the sound of flapping wings. Danny and Emma all gasped in fright to see something big and black come bounding towards Carrie and Avalon. It was a dragon! And it pounced right on Carrie. Danny wanted to jump out and save her. However, what made him stop was the sound of laughter. It was coming from the brunette herself. She was laughing? And was the dragon actually…licking her face?

"Okay, Toothless! I missed you too! Ick, your breath. Did you eat red herring again? You know that makes your breath stink for weeks right?" Carrie teased as she finally got the big dragon off of her. The dragon Toothless merely let out a grunt and bumped his head against her chest. Danny and Emma didn't know what to say or do. They could only stare in shock that Carrie was actually talking to a dragon, "So Toothless, where's Hiccup? Isn't he always on your back?"

"He was until he heard you coming. He threw me off. Thanks for that, you useless reptile. I thought I was your master." Another voice rang out and Danny and Emma glanced over at the other side of the valley and saw a boy with brown hair come walking up to Carrie.

"Hiccup!" Carrie rushed over and hugged the boy. The two laughed as Hiccup swung Carrie around. While this was happening, Toothless was playfully chasing Avalon around the lake.

"Looks like Carrie already has a boyfriend." Emma whispered and Danny frowned at this. He didn't know why that stung when Emma said that. But is Hiccup really her boyfriend?

"What are you and Avalon doing back here? I thought you said you weren't coming back until you got into college?" Hiccup questioned once he set Carrie back down.

"Yeah I know. But something came up and well, I kinda need your help." She replied and suddenly got serious.

"Really? What's wrong?" Hiccup watched Carrie look behind her towards the line of trees. The brunet could see two people staring down at them, "You actually made friends? That's something new."

"Shut up," Carrie muttered and she called out, "Hey guys! You can come down here now!"

Hearing this, Danny and Emma reluctantly started down the hill and walked towards where Carrie and Hiccup were waiting. Once they were near, Danny sized up Hiccup. The guy was only a few inches taller than him and wearing what looked like some leather armor?

"Danny, Emma, this is my older brother Hiccup and the dragon you see prancing about with my horse like a love struck yearling is Toothless, Hiccup's night fury."

"Brother?" Danny repeated and now that he was close up, he could see the family resemblance. Only Carrie's brown hair was lighter and she had brown eyes while Hiccup had dark green eyes. Now he felt silly for being jealous. Wait jealous?

"Yep. My brother I told you about. Why?" Carrie questioned and noticed the flustered look on Danny's face. Instead of answering, the boy merely glared down at Emma. The little girl in the meantime just shrugged sheepishly, "Hiccup, these are my friends Prince Daniel and Princess Emma of Caricatury."

"You're friends with the prince and princess of this country? What did you do? Kidnap them?" Hiccup asked and Carrie rolled her eyes,

"Give me more credit than that! I did not do that!" she retorted and Danny had to laugh.

"Nice to meet you, Hiccup. I had no idea I would ever meet a Viking much less a dragon." He felt a presence beside him and he turned only to jump away when he saw Toothless right on top of him.

"Awe! He's so cute!" Emma squealed and rushed up to the night fury.

Danny was a little nervous to see his sister get so close to such a big dragon. However, Toothless merely sniffed Emma's hair and allowed the girl to climb on his back, "Toothless always had a soft spot for girls." Carrie teased and Hiccup folded his arms,

"Sure. He seems to listen to you more than he does for me." He said sarcastically and his sister punched him in the arm,

"That's not true and you know it."

"Anyway, what's wrong?" Hiccup decided to get back on topic and Carrie once more looked serious,

"Well, we ran into some trouble. And Danny is…well…have you noticed his hair?" she pointed and Hiccup looked over to see the two white streaks in Danny's hair.

"That's…a weird way to dye your hair."

"I didn't dye it." Danny retorted with a frown.

"That's why I brought him here. Where is Gobber?" Carrie questioned and Hiccup glanced back at his sister.

"He's back at the village; probably napping. We had a long day."

"We need to hurry then." Carrie turned and started the way Hiccup and Toothless had come. The others followed her close behind with Emma riding on Toothless's back.

When they got to the village, Danny could see a bunch of people walking about. Not to mention, more dragons? Oh boy. Even though he could tell they were all friendly, he wasn't sure if he wanted to meet them. "Never though I meet Vikings and dragons, and the fact they get along." He whispered to himself.

"I know. We actually used to be enemies to dragons. But my mom managed to show they are not as bad as we thought." Hiccup said right beside him.

Danny blinked in surprise but didn't have time to question when Carrie rushed towards a large man and a slim woman that were coming out of a building, "Mom! Dad!"

The pair turned and their eyes widen, "Carrie!" the woman rushed over first and hugged her daughter.

"Mom, I missed you!" she said and glanced up at the red bearded man, "Dad!"

"Carrie!" he hugged both his wife and daughter.

"Yeah, Carrie is back." Hiccup came walking up to smile at his family.

"Oh Carrie, look at you! You've grown so much!" the woman, Valka said with a bright smile while she put her hands on each side of her daughter's face.

"I was only gone for a couple of years!" Carrie said even though she was still smiling brightly.

"Still too long." Valka shook her head and hugged her again. Hearing the commotion, some of the villagers gathered around leaving Danny and Emma to stand close to Toothless and Avalon.

"Why are you back, Carrie?" Stoick asked for he knew his daughter always had a good reason if she came back.

"Sorry, but I didn't come back here for a family reunion." Carrie began but was cut off by,

"Carrie!" she gasped as she was hugged by someone with wild red hair.

"Merida! Hi! You and Hiccup still going strong?"

"Of course! Glad yer back, ye wee lamb!" Merida said with a bright smile.

"Yeah! You still owe me five bucks, Carrie!" A young Viking by the name of Snotlout shouted.

"Oh shut it, Snotlout." A blonde girl said and walked up to Carrie, "Hey again, Carrie. Glad to see you're doing great."

"Hey Astrid." Carrie waved and saw three others not far behind her, "Hey Fishlegs, Rufftnut and Tuffnut."

"Hey Carrie. What happened to college?" Ruffnut questioned and Tuffnut spoke up,

"Did you realize that maybe college was too boring?"

"College isn't boring!" Fishlegs retorted and a big conversation started.

Danny and Emma could see that Carrie was in the middle of her people greeting her. It was clear everyone missed her. It's too bad they were short on time. And Hiccup managed to get everyone's attention, "All right guys! Come on! Give her some space!"

"What's going on, Hiccup?" Merida asked her boyfriend with a frown.

"Carrie isn't back just to say hi. She has an important task at hand. And it involves the boy she brought with him." Hiccup began and immediately regretted to saying that for everyone shouted,

"She brought a boy home?!"

"Where is he?" Valka asked in excitement.

"I don't think you're even old enough for that, Carrie." Stoick said, feeling his father instincts kick in.

"Dad no! It's nothing like that!" Carrie said in desperation.

"Is that him?" Astrid asked when she turned and noticed Danny standing awkwardly away from them.

"Well yeah, but this isn't what you guys think-" Carrie was once again cut off by Astrid, Merida, and the other Vikings rushing up to Danny.

Danny gasped when he felt himself being pushed forward, "Wow he's cute!" Astrid pointed out with a smirk.

Danny cried out and fell to the ground. He looked up and saw Stoick glaring down at him. Seeing the large man looking so imitated, he scrambled to his feet quickly, "Hi! Look, before you ask, this isn't what you think!" he began but he stopped when Valka came up,

"Oh you are a handsome young laddie. You're a little skinny but that's okay." She observed Danny and gave him a satisfactory nod, "You would make an excellent match for my daughter."

"What? No!" Danny began and heard cheers all around. He could see Carrie just as embarrassed as he was. He gasped again when he saw Stoick looking straight into his eyes,

"I might have to put you to the test before I think you are qualified to date my daughter, boy."

"Dad!" Carrie shouted.

"But that's not…I mean we're not even!" Danny wasn't sure of what to say.

Merida suddenly came up and sang,

_What's the issue, laddie?_

_Why are you holding back from such a pretty girl?_

Danny blinked and opened his mouth to answer the red head but she beat him to it.

_Wait! Is it the weird way she walks?_

Hearing this, Carrie asked, "What?"

**Tuffnut:** _Or the sarcastic way she talks?_

"Well no…" Danny began but no one was listening. Rufftnut held up one of Carrie's feet.

**Ruffnut:** _Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped_

_Weirdness of her feet?_

"Hey!" Carrie pulled her feet away from Ruffnut.

**Snotlout:** _And though we know she washes well_

_Her perfume is always so smelly_

Danny had to laugh while Carrie was not impressed.

**Merida:** _But you'll never meet a girl who's as_

**Merida and Fishlegs:** _super kind and sweet!_

They forced Carrie to smile while Danny merely said, "Uh that's great but…" But they continued to sing and pushed Carrie around.

_So she's a bit of a fixer-upper_

_So she's got a few flaws_

**Astrid:** _Like how she likes to lag on_

**Snotlout:** _Of how she has a horse instead of a dragon_

**Vikings:** _That's a little outside of our own laws!_

"This is not about me!" Carrie tried to shout but everyone was having fun. Even Emma was dancing around with Vikings close to her age.

_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper_

_But this we're certain of_

_You can fix this fixer-upper_

_Up with a little bit of love!_

Danny only laughed as the Vikings forced Carrie near him. She tried to bring things to a serious matter, "Can we please just stop talking about this and focus? We've got a real, actual problem here." Merida popped with a smirk,

_I'll say! So tell me, cutie_

_Is it the way that she runs scared?_

**Tuffnut:** _Or that she's socially impaired?_

**Snotlout:** _Or that she only likes to tinkle in the woods?_

"That's not even true!" Carrie shouted in embarrassment and Danny merely said quietly, "Well that was one thing I didn't want to hear." Valka suddenly came walking up and held her daughter before smiling at Danny,

_Are you not going to let up _

_Just because she's a brunette?_

"Mom…" Carrie said with a loud groan and Danny had to laugh.

**Vikings:** _Or the way she covers_

_Up that she's the honest goods?_

They suddenly flung Carrie towards Avalon and she was really getting irritated. The only one not joining in was Hiccup and Stoick and they weren't sure of how they could even put a stop to this song.

_She's just a bit of a fixer-upper,_

_She likes to pout a lot_

Carrie gasped seeing she was indeed pouting and shouted, "No I don't!"

**Vikings:** _Her need for love_

_Is confirmed without a doubt_

Everyone hugged Carrie and Danny had to smile at this scene.

_So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

_But we know what to do_

The Vikings then pushed Danny and Carrie towards each other before the girls pulled Carrie away and the boys with Danny.

_The way to fix up this fixer-upper_

_Is to fix her up with you!_

Carrie however had had enough and with her patience at an end, she screamed, "STOP IT! He's engaged to someone else! Get it through your heads!" She watched as her mother, Merida, Astrid, Rufftnut, and the other female Vikings blink before they all huddled together.

**Merida:** _So she's a bit of a fixer-upper_

**Astrid:** _That's a minor thing_

**Merida:** _His quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement_

**Ruffnut:** _And by the way I don't see any ring!_

They then turned back to Carrie and got a few clothes to prepare for her. She tried to get away, but they managed to catch her. "Guys no! Mom! Stop!" she tried to say but they weren't listening.

**Female Vikings:** _So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

_His brain's a bit betwixt_

_Get the fiancé out of the way and_

_The whole thing will be fixed_

Carrie groaned while placing her hand on her face. She was feeling a migraine coming on big time. In the meantime, Hiccup decided to talk to Danny,

_We're not sayin' you can change her_

_'Cause people don't really change_

_We're only saying that love's a force_

_That's powerful and strange_

_Look, people make bad choices if they're mad,_

_Or scared, or stressed_

"Believe me I know." Hiccup patted his chest to show he meant himself. Danny blinked in confusion before he watched Hiccup stand up straight.

_Throw a little love their way._

**Male Vikings:** _Throw a little love their way._

_And you'll bring out their best._

Hiccup had the others dress up Danny fashionably and he actually looked really good. When he walked outside, Carrie noticed and saw how handsome he looked. She whispered, "Wow…" she didn't even notice what her mom and the other female Vikings made her wear. Danny did and he laughed while pointing at her. Carrie glanced down and merely blushed in embarrassment. Stoick smiled to see this and hugged Valka next to him

**Vikings:** _True love brings out the best_

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper_

_That's what it's all about_

**Stoick:** _Father!_

**Rufftnut:** _Sister!_

**Tuffnut:** _Brother!_

**Vikings:** _We need each other_

_To raise us up and round us out_

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper_

_But when push comes to shove_

The Vikings had Danny and Carrie stand next to each other and Emma suddenly came up while riding on Toothless's head,

**Emma:** _The only fixer-upper fixer_

_That can fix a fixer-upper is_

**Vikings:** _True! true!_

_True, true, true!_

_Love (True love)_

_Love, love, love, love, love_

_Love! (True love!)_

Without warning, the Vikings quickly set up an alter and Danny and Carrie found themselves standing next to each other with all the Vikings surrounding them.

_True..._

**Fishlegs:** _Do you, Danny, take Carrie to be your fullywedded-_

Danny shook his head and asked, "Wait, what's going on?"

"You're getting married!" Fishlegs answered.

**Vikings:** _Love!_

However, when the song ended, Danny started to feel faint and he fell forward. Carrie gasped and managed to catch him in time, "Danny?" she asked while the Vikings started to mumble in concern. Had they gone too far? But it wasn't the wedding that caused the boy to faint. Carrie could feel how cold he was and she managed to say, "He's as cold as ice. My gosh."

Before another word could be exchanged, a figure came walking through the crowd, "What's going here? I was taking a nap and I heard all this ruckus?" Carrie looked and was relieved to see it was Gobber, "What in Thor's name?"

"Gobber! Man, am I glad to see you!" Carrie said with a sigh.

"What's going on? What is…?" Gobber noticed Danny and glanced at Stoick, "This boy is slowly freezing to death! Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Sorry Gobber. We should have called you but we had no idea. We thought Carrie was just bringing home a boy for us to meet."

"We tried to tell you." Hiccup said with a sigh and Valka glanced down looking rather guilty.

"We're so sorry." Merida whispered while Astrid and all the other Vikings nodded.

"Eh never mind, let me see him." Gobber hobbled over and started examining Danny. He had him look up and frowned to know what has happened, "Ah Daniel, your life is in danger. I can see it. There's ice in yer heart put there by yer brother Jackson. Yer not gonna like this but if ye don't find a way to remove that ice, you will be solid ice forever."

Hearing this caused Danny to gasp in shock, "What? No way…" he shook his head in disbelief.

"But can't you remove it, Gobber?" Carrie asked since she had seen him do it before.

Gobber only shook his head, "I can't. I'm really sorry, Carrie. If it was his head, that would be easy. But only an act of true love and thaw a frozen heart."

"An act of true love?" Danny whispered when he heard these words.

"Of course. Maybe even a true love's kiss." Valka said before she kissed Stoick. Hiccup did the same with Merida. Danny gasped and nearly fell again. Carrie was able to hold him up and took notice of yet another white streak appear in Danny's black hair. They were running out of time.

"Danny, your hair is nearly white. We need to get you back to Paulina." Carrie said urgently. Despite her saying the other girl's name, she felt her heart sink.

"Paulina…right…" Danny whispered and Carrie, with Hiccup helping her, had the boy get on back of Avalon.

"Good luck, Carrie. Hope this works out for Danny." Hiccup said with a frown.

"One can only hope. Let's go Emma!" Carrie called while she got in front of Danny. Astrid had the little girl plop behind Danny, "Go Avalon go!" she urged her horse and Avalon began to gallop back towards Caricatury.

"I don't think it's a good idea we go back to Paulina." Emma admitted while she hugged Danny, despite him being really cold.


End file.
